Finding You
by frozenmango
Summary: Two years have passed since Reina left after their second-year. Two years have passed and Kumiko is now a freshman in college. Two years have passed and she receives a letter from Reina. Two years have passed but something Kumiko thought she lost is making its way to her.
1. receiving

**AN: hi friends. another kumirei story, but this time, it's multi-chap! and i actually finished! it's a miracle! i actually completed the story a while back, and intended to post it as a big oneshot, but i thought it would be better to post in chapters. the main story is roughly four chapters long, and i'm considering about creating an extra chapter. this has been, to say the least, a very personal project of mine in more ways than one. all the relationships portrayed in this story isn't necessarily what i ship, but they all serve a purpose in telling the story. i hope that you guys enjoy.**

 **unforatunately, ff isn't the best for formatting. so i recc reading it on AO3.**

* * *

Kumiko never got much in the mail.

Well, no, that wasn't entirely true. Kumiko did get mail (she wasn't _that_ much of a recluse), but mail, more often than not, disappointed her. Whenever she went down to her PO box as part of her morning routine, her mailbox would hold bills, bills, the newspaper if it was Sunday, a sheet of coupons if she was lucky, and even _more_ bills. Checking her mail was always a dreary start to her day (although, Kumiko had to admit, she _did_ get giddy whenever she saw the coupons because who _wouldn't_ want a buy-one-get-one-free meal?), and it was certainly not one of the most eventful aspects of her life.

If anything, checking the mail reminded her of the struggles of young adulthood, and that never failed to get Kumiko down.

Kumiko stifled a yawn as she trudged down the stairs of her apartment complex, clad in her pajamas and rabbit slippers. She tasted the inside of her mouth, scrunching her nose at the rancid flavor; maybe she should have brushed her teeth before going down.

But then again, no one would be down except for the landlady on a Saturday morning.

Kumiko grunted as she pushed through the stairwell entrance, the door creaking with protest. The smell of lemon-scented cleaner and sunlight greeted her. She squinted as the door slammed shut behind her, trying to get used to the sudden change of scenery.

"Kumiko-chan?"

An elderly woman poked her head out the counter that overlooked the entire lobby (which wasn't much in the first place). The chains of her glasses rattled, and the sound made Kumiko smile.

"Mornin', Gram," Kumiko greeted.

The wrinkles on Gram's face made way for a smile. "Aren't you on break for college? Why are you up so early?"

Kumiko gave a one-shouldered shrug as she shuffled her way over to the PO lockers next to the counter. "It's a habit now, I guess," she said, fishing for her keys in her pajama pocket.

Gram chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing you're here so early. Here"—Kumiko looked back at Gram and saw that she was holding out Tupperware full of food—"for you."

"Thanks," Kumiko said with a crooked smile as she took it.

It was still warm.

"You take care of yourself, hm?" Gram said.

"I will."

Gram's laughter filled the air as her head disappeared from view. Kumiko's smile, on the other hand, stayed where it was, even when she struggled to open her mailbox.

Kumiko never knew her grandparents, maternal and paternal. Gram was the closest thing she ever had to one, and, quite frankly, Kumiko loved her with all her heart. Though their conversations were mostly short-lived, Kumiko always felt at-ease whenever she was around Gram.

"Oh crap." Kumiko watched as her mailbox vomited its contents on the floor, envelopes and sheets of coupons scattering everywhere. She sighed and rested her food inside her locker, bending down to scoop her mail in a haphazard pile she tucked under her armpit.

As she stood up to take the Tupperware and shut the locker, she noticed her food rested on a lilac-colored envelope.

Kumiko's heart lurched in her chest.

The color purple made her uneasy because it reminded her of high school.

And high school reminded Kumiko of _her._

A chill went down Kumiko's spine as she gathered her food and the envelope. Sparing the front of it a quick glance, she noticed that there was no return address, and the only thing decorating the envelope was her name and PO box address in flawless cursive.

Kumiko couldn't deny how clammy her hands were getting as she tucked the letter with the rest of the mail. She had to wipe them on her pajamas when she stuffed her mailbox keys into her pocket.

 _You're stupid for getting antsy over a_ letter, a part of her jeered. _It's words on paper. It's like the other things that you get in the mail. What's so special about this one? The possibility that it might be from_ her?

Kumiko didn't know the answer to her own question as she flung the door open.

-X-

The heat her living room was suffocating.

Even with the miniature fan blowing at her face on full blast, Kumiko felt sweat rolling down the back of her neck. It was almost eleven now, and on a normal day, Kumiko would have been in the bathroom enjoying a blood-chilling shower.

Instead, she was staring at the purple envelope like an idiot.

Kumiko didn't know what she was expecting. _It's an envelope,_ said Logic, _and it's going to sit there like all the other envelopes beside you. It isn't going to grow a mouth and start screeching at you._

She took a breath and decided to listen to Logic for once. With a gentle hand, she grabbed the envelope and swept a finger under the flap to break the seal. She took the letter out of its purple case gingerly, and unfolded it as if it were text from a time long forgotten.

 _Kumiko,_

 _You probably won't be expecting this letter. But, knowing you, you probably don't receive many letters in the first place (and no, bills don't count)._

 _I would start out by saying that it's been a long time, but that's something that the both of us know. There's no need to be redundant when it comes to correspondence; there's only so much space on a piece of paper._

 _I'm writing to you now because I want you to know that I'm back from my time abroad so that I can finish my studies here. You would think that homesickness would go away after two years of being in a foreign country, but there was always something pulling me back here._

 _You can find my mailing address below._

 _Reina._

Kumiko's lungs froze once she reached the end of the letter.

She had a gut feeling that this letter was from _her._

She _knew_ it

She _expected_ it.

She _anticipated_ it.

Why couldn't she _believe_ it?

Kumiko found herself scanning the letter over and over again. Each time she did, the stitches she sutured on her heart began to snap with every word. She had to put the letter down, lest her wounds reopened.

She sunk into her couch and sighed.

She mused that if Reina had sent this letter a year earlier, Past Kumiko would have been over the moon sobbing her eyes off with snot dribbling down her nose. She would have been so happy, touched, and relieved.

Present Kumiko's, on the other hand, didn't know _what_ to feel. She didn't know if she _was_ happy, touched, or relieved. Hell, she didn't even know if she felt anything _positive_ toward this turn of events.

 _She honestly has the_ audacity _to send you a letter after all this time? It's been nearly_ two years, Anger fumed.

 _But why a_ letter _of all things?_ Confusion asked.

 _At you least know she's doing well,_ Optimism whispered. _It could be a chance to find some answers…._

Frustrated at her thoughts, Kumiko got up from her coach with a sigh.

 _Maybe a cold shower would cool you down,_ Logic suggested.

For the second time, Kumiko agreed with Logic and shuffled to the bathroom.

-X-

 _ **Call Transcript**_

 _ **Asuka Tanaka → Kumiko Oumae**_

 _ **12:33 PM**_

 **AT:** Hello? Oumae-chan?

 **KO:** [ _voice sounds far away_ ] Guh—ah! [ _rustling is heard, and her voice is clearer_ ] Hi, I'm here.

 **AT:** Did I startle you? [ _laughs_ ]

 **KO:** More like scared the living shit out of me because my phone rang on full-blast right next to my ear. Think my soul's on the floor with the rest of my stuff.

 **AT:** Well, that's not good. Sorry about that.

 **KO:** [ _scoffs_ ] No you're not.

 **AT:** It's the thought that counts.

 **KO:** So…why'd you call?

 **AT:** What do you mean why did I call? It's time for our monthly talk, Oumae-chan!

 **KO:** That time already?

 **AT:** Indeed! Shall I start?

 **KO:** If you want. [ _rustling is heard once again, and her speech sounds muffled_ ] Crap, the pen's under the desk...

 **AT:** Mm…what _haven't_ I told you yet?

 **KO:** [ _muffled_ ] A lot.

 **AT:** [ _with light sarcasm_ ] How specific.

 **KO:** Well…has school ended for you, yet?

 **AT:** While ago. About…two weeks ago, I think?

 **KO:** [ _still muffled_ ] Really? Same here.

 **AT:** But Kaori's on her last week this week. Since her university started late and all.

 **KO:** [ _rustling_ ] That kind of—[ _a loud bang is heard_ ] OW, FUCK!

 **AT:** [ _laughs raucously_ ] A-are you—[ _sharp inhale_ ]—o-okay?

 **KO:** [ _groans_ ] Never better. [ _rustling once more, and then her voice is clearer_ ] Glad to see you haven't changed since the last time we've spoke.

 **AT:** Why would I ever?

 **KO:** Good point. Are you still working on majoring in music?

 **AT:** [ _in English_ ] Of course!

 **KO:** You're doing…instrumental performance, right?

 **AT:** Indeed! Although, I _did_ consider instrumental conducting.

 **KO:** _You?_

 **AT:** Hm? What's with that tone?

 **KO:** Well, it's just surprising, you know. Seeing you lead a band isn't really the first thing that comes to mind.

 **AT:** Why's that? In case you've forgotten, I _was_ drum major during your first year.

 **KO:** Well, I don't know. I think it's because whenever I think of band director, I think of Taki-sensei, you know? Someone serious, full of tough love and secrets, but always has good intentions, you know?

 **AT:** [ _chuckles_ ]

 **KO:** W-what?

 **AT:** It's funny how you remember a lot about high school.

 **KO:** Is that…bad?

 **AT:** No, not at all. It means you're observant. [ _chuckles_ ] I don't even remember _half_ the things that happened during those three years.

 **KO:** [ _laughs nervously_ ] Well, a lot of things worth remembering happened during high school….

[ _A door opening and closing in the background is heard_ ]

 **AT:** Welcome back!

 **?:** [ _very faint_ ] Who's that?

 **AT:** Oumae-chan.

 **?:** Oh! Tell her I said hi. It's been a while.

 **AT:** Kaori says hi.

 **KO:** Hi, Kaori-senpai.

 **AT:** She says hi.

 **KN:** [ _sounds closer_ ] I know, Asuka, you have her on speaker.

 **AT:** Just making sure. [ _laughs_ ] How was class?

 **KN:** Same thing as usual. Boring. Tiring.

 **KO:** What're you studying, Kaori-senpai?

 **KN:** Business management. I want to open my own café one day.

 **KO:** I can see that happening. I'll be sure to stop by once you open it.

 **KN:** [ _laughs_ ] Thanks. Hey, Asuka?

 **AT:** Hm?

 **KN:** Is Haruka here?

 **AT:** In the room. She has the PM shift for the shop today, so she's probably resting.

 **KN:** Oh okay. I'll leave you two with your "monthly talk." [ _laughter_ ]

[ _Shuffling is heard, and in the distance, another door is heard opening and closing._ ]

 **AT:** Okay, you're off speaker now.

 **KO:** Did you always have me on speaker?

 **AT:** Only when Kaori was inside. [ _chuckle_ ]

 **KO:** …Why?

 **AT:** Why _not?_

 **KO:** [ _sighs_ ] I'm not going to continue with this line of questioning.

 **AT:** [ _laugh_ ] Anyways, what's new with you?

 **KO:** Eh, you know….

 **AT:** No, I don't.

 **KO:** Well, er, school ended.

 **AT:** You already told me that.

 **KO:** Oh. Right.

 **AT:** Did…something happen?

 **KO:** Well, yeah. But it's not anything _bad…_ I think.

 **AT:** You think?

 **KO:** Well, I got a letter.

 **AT:** [ _laughter_ ] How old-fashioned.

 **KO:** And it's from Reina.

[ _Silence_ ]

 **AT:** Now I can see how _that's_ a problem.

 **KO:** Glad we're on the same page. [ _laughs half-heartedly_ ]

 **AT:** So…what're you going to do? Reply to her?

 **KO:** That's what I've been trying to do for the past…hour and a half.

 **AT:** Knowing you, you probably haven't made any progress.

 **KO:** Went through an entire packet of stationary. Still nothing.

 **AT:** [ _whistles_ ] Those poor trees.

 **KO:** [ _laughs_ ] _That's_ what you're worried about?

 **AT:** Trees are very important for the environment, Oumae-chan.

 **KO:** Okay, you got me there.

 **AT:** So…. [ _pause_ ] How are you feeling? About all this?

 **KO:** Honestly? I don't know _what_ to feel.

 **AT:** I'm listening.

 **KO:** It's just—God, I don't know—so _complicated._ Like, why _now?_ Like, I understand why _now_ because she just came back from studying abroad, but, like, _why now?_ You know? She just _disappeared_ without a trace, even after all that _shit_ that happened between us in high school, she just had the _audacity_ to just go up and leave and—[ _sniffles_ ] G-God, it just _hurt,_ Asuka. It _hurt_ so much….

 **AT:** [ _softly_ ] I bet it did.

 **KO:** L-like, I _know_ she wants to pursue music and she's so _stubbornly_ set on being special, whatever the hell _that_ means. But she could have _said_ something, you know? [ _strained laughter_ ] It's kind of ironic, you know. I always told her that if I ever left her side, that would give her the right to kill me. But I don't think it ever crossed my mind what I would do if she ever left me.

 **AT:** [ _still quiet_ ] I'm sorry, Kumiko.

 **KO:** [ _quietly_ ] She never said goodbye. She didn't break our relationship off. She left a note and she was gone. Like the wind.

 **AT:** [ _in her regular volume_ ] Maybe she didn't know _how_ to break up.

 **KO:** Maybe.

 **AT:** Or maybe she thought that when she came back, everything would be normal again between the both of you.

 **KO:** [ _sighs_ ] Maybe.

 **AT:** Or maybe she was abducted by aliens.

 **KO:** Okay, now you're just pulling shit out of your ass. [ _weak laughter_ ]

 **AT:** Anything for my precious protégé.

 **KO:** Gee, thanks.

[ _Pause_ ]

 **AT:** Say, Kumiko?

 **KO:** Mm?

 **AT:** I—mm—Sorry. For not being a bigger help. Haruka and Kaori are better at this than I am. [ _chuckles_ ]

 **KO:** It's okay. You listening to me is more than enough.

 **AT:** 'm glad about that.

 **KO:** Me too.

 **AT:** We'll talk later then, hm?

 **KO:** Yeah. Later.

 **AT:** Take care of yourself, Kumiko.

 **KO:** You too, senpai.

 _ **Call End**_

 _ **1:26 PM**_

Kumiko sighed and set her phone facedown on her desk.

Despite how liberating venting to Asuka was, Kumiko suddenly felt very sluggish and drained.

Maybe taking a nap would ease her for a bit. She could worry about the letter later.

With another sigh, Kumiko wiped away a stray tear that rested on her cheek. She raised herself from her chair, and shuffled her way over to her unmade bed. She collapsed on the mattress and took a deep breath.

The moment she closed her eyes, she was out like a light.

-X-

lights are blinding

you always knew that

but you also knew that

her radiance was

something greater

she was brighter

than the town lights

on a dark evening

she was brighter

than the sun

on a summer's afternoon

she was brighter

than your alarm

on an early morning

her brilliance showed

in the smallest of gestures

like whenever she

brushed back her hair or

spoke to you or

played her trumpet

like the sun

you thought

she would stay

but

the sun always sets at night

and there will be a time when

it won't rise

it was cloudy the morning she left

and the only thing that

brilliant girl left was

a purple note with the words

"i'm leaving today, i love you"

the hole she left in your heart was

bigger than a black hole

and whenever you walk by

the old rendezvous you remember

that the brilliant girl is

no

longer

there

-X-

Kumiko woke with a start when she heard her phone vibrating against her desk.

Groaning, she rolled off her bed, clumsily landing on her feet. She shuffled her way over to her phone, and picked it up.

A reminder for her to go buy groceries at 5:30 PM was printed on the lock screen of her phone.

Kumiko sighed as she rubbed the sleep out of one eye. Almost a three-hour nap and she _still_ felt tired.

Her eyes hovered over to the blank stationery sitting on her desk, and opted to ignore the pile of crumpled papers next to it.

 _Work on it later,_ a voice told her, _it'll still be there tonight._

Without saying a word, Kumiko threw on a nearby hoodie, grabbed her wallet, and walked out her room.

As she shut the door behind her, Kumiko wondered if Reina was just as bright as she remembered.

-X-

"Kumiko?"

Kumiko stopped in her tracks before she exited the grocery store. Turning her head, she saw a familiar face—and horrible-looking pants.

"Natsuki-senpai," Kumiko said with a growing smile. She noticed how Natsuki's hair now curled under her chin in a messy bob. Kumiko thought it suited her. "When did you come back from Tokyo?"

"Got back a couple of days ago." Natsuki said as she walked alongside Kumiko out the store.

"How's college?"

Natsuki shrugged and shoved her hands into her pants. "Well, it's school. So boring. Tiring."

A sense of déjà vu hit Kumiko. "Seems to be a popular thought."

"Well, ain't much you can say about it." Natsuki laughed. "Honestly, I've been thinking about dropping out."

Kumiko widened her eyes. "Really?"

Natsuki nodded. "School just isn't for me. Even back in high school, the only thing that really kept me in was band. Everything else about school isn't my forte—music pun intended."

Kumiko cracked a smile at the quip. Natsuki's down-to-earth sense of humor was something she missed.

"Say, do you still play?" Natsuki suddenly asked, kicking the pebbles that dared to stand in her way.

Kumiko blinked. "U-uh, what? Euph?"

"No." Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Duh, euph. What else? _Trumpet?"_

Kumiko forced out a laugh to mask the sound of another stitch on her heart snapping. Natsuki's comment was too soon. "O-oh r-right. Yeah, I still play. Once or twice a week, running through several scales, long tones. Sometimes I even go through an old song or learn a new one if I really feel like it."

"Wow," Natsuki began with a chuckle, "you're still pretty dedicated, huh?"

"You can say that."

"I honestly think that the last time I've touched an instrument was…when I last visited Yuuko in Osaka about two months ago? She said I sounded like a rusty motor."

Kumiko raised an eyebrow. "You visit Yuuko-senpai?"

"A-ah, yeah, well"—Natsuki turned into a bashful shade of red as she scratched the back of her neck—"we're kind of…dating?"

Kumiko felt a burning sensation under her gut. "Really? Since when?"

"Mm…last month was our first year anniversary. We got together sometime after we graduated. It's a pretty long story." Natsuki laughed again. "Looking back on it, it's kind of funny. We used to hate each other's guts back when we first met. Now, we're together. We've come a long way since high school."

Kumiko found herself wishing that she could relate.

The embers in her gut combusted into a flame.

"Does…this change who I am to you?"

Kumiko blinked, and she turned to Natsuki. "What? No, of course not."

The tension in Natsuki's eyes melted as she laughed. "Oh, good. You looked upset, so I thought it was because I was dating, you know, another girl. Haven't told my parents yet, so I'm still on edge about the whole thing."

 _She's not entirely wrong,_ something whispered in her ear, _about her dating another girl. Because that should have been—_

Kumiko mentally slapped herself.

"No, don't worry about it. I mean, I'm kind of in the same boat." Kumiko chuckled.

"You gay?" It felt more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

"Explains why you always ignored Tsukamoto's advances. Or, 'advances'." Natsuki curled her fingers into air quotes and laughed. "That guy was kinda pathetic. Made me almost feel sorry for him."

Kumiko gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I'm sure he found someone by now."

Their conversation died once they stopped at a corner. Natsuki pointed across the street. "My place's thattaway."

"Mine's the opposite way," Kumiko said, pointing with her thumb.

"Looks this is where we part."

"Seems like it."

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" Natsuki grinned and tapped Kumiko's shoulder with her fist. "I know you still have my number. Don't be afraid to call."

Kumiko smiled and nodded. "Got it."

"Natsuki!"

The both of them looked in the direction of the voice, and across the street, Kumiko saw the faint figure of a woman, wearing a comically-large ribbon in her hair, waving.

The flame in Kumiko's gut grew, and she suddenly recognized the sensation.

Jealousy.

Natsuki waved back. "I'll be there!" She cried out. She turned to Kumiko and gave a salute. "See you 'round, kid."

Kumiko lamely waved back, watching as Natsuki jogged across the street once she was prompted to do so.

Kumiko ignored the bitter taste in her mouth as she turned around.

 _That should have been you and_ her _,_ Jealousy jeered. _You wish you had that, didn't you?_

"Shut _up,_ " Kumiko mumbled under her breath.

Jealousy said nothing else, but the flame still burned her gut.

-X-

Kumiko sighed, running a hand through her hair, and read over the letter she _finally_ finished. It was certainly not the best response, Kumiko thought, but an answer was better than none.

 _Hi, Reina._

 _If I'm being honest, I have no idea how to write a letter. It took me much longer than it should have to write this._

 _But here goes, I guess._

 _It's been two years since you left, and well, a lot has happened since then. I don't know if you're interested (because you were never into that sort of thing in high school), but I need something to talk about to fill the space on the page._

 _I'm in college now. I moved out of Uji, but I'm still a two-hour train ride away. I wanted to get out and see new faces, but I still see some familiar ones once in awhile, like Natsuki-senpai (her family moved after she graduated and it just so happened to be in the same town as me, so I see her around when she's not in Tokyo for college)._

 _Midori-chan moved to England for college. Hazuki-chan is still in Uji, I think. It's been awhile since I last called those two. I don't know where Shuuichi went. He's somewhere._

 _You know, I'm surprised that you moved back to Uji. I always had the feeling that you didn't want to come back to a town like that. Something like that._

 _Anyways, welcome back. Tell me something new._

 _Kumiko_

Stifling a yawn, Kumiko folded the letter into thirds and tucked it into a nearby envelope. She scribbled Reina's address in the middle and her own address in the corner. After she sealed the envelope, she made her way to her bed and collapsed.

 _Is it safe to talk to her after two years?_ Fear asked as Kumiko crawled under the sheets. _What if she leaves you again? For good? How would_ that _feel? You know how heart-broken you were when she left._

The thought chilled Kumiko.

 _She came back for a reason,_ Logic piqued. _She said that in her letter._

Pessimism scoffed. _Probably not for you._

Logic couldn't think of a rebuttal.

 _Well, whatever the reason,_ Optimism began, _all that matters is that she's back._

 _But for how long?_ Fear asked.

A chill went down Kumiko's spine, and she burrowed herself in her sheets, despite the heat.

No one answered Fear.


	2. building

**AN: knock knock, hibike fandom, i'm back. see if you can spot the two references i put here.**

* * *

The next letter from Reina came a week after Kumiko delivered hers.

 _Kumiko,_

 _You wrote a lot more than I expected. I'm quite glad you did, honestly; it reminds me of the times you would run off on tangents on our monthly hikes. I'm pleased to hear that everyone we know from band are doing well._

 _That, obviously, includes you too._

 _What degree are you working towards? I initially planned on majoring in instrumental performance and making a living off of that, but I heard that Taki-sensei received an offer to play in a prestigious orchestra that's based in Tokyo. Although he won't be leaving until a few more years, I've decided to become the next band director for Kitauji. It's one of the reasons I'm back in Uji._

 _Speaking of Kitauji, I dropped by the other day. It looks just as I remembered it, but something is inherently different about it. I honestly can't describe it, but when I walked around, it felt so surreal. It didn't feel_ real _. I thought that if I looked away, if I even blinked, it would have faded like a mirage._

 _Maybe it's the homesickness talking, but I really missed Kitauji. Sometimes I wonder what my senior year might have been if I didn't leave._

 _Maybe if I stayed, I wouldn't feel this way towards it._

 _On a much lighter note, it seems that the company that creates those strange instrument creatures (you know, the ones that Kawashima-san loved—or is it loves? I would think that she would have grown out it, but she never fails to surprise me, if I'm being honest) sponsors the band, now. I think Taki-sensei has mixed feelings about it._

 _Write soon,_

 _Reina_

Kumiko reread the letter, taking in every syllable.

Reina's words were so raw, so honest, it took Kumiko aback. She thought she would have needed to peel back layers of protection covering Reina's feelings again, the same way she did during their first two years of high school.

It seems that wasn't the case. Or, at least, to Reina it wasn't.

 _Well, of course Reina would have it easy,_ Logic began as Kumiko reached out for her lukewarm mug of coffee. _She_ was _the one who left, after all._

Kumiko had a hard time forcing the coffee down her throat.

She downed the rest of her drink, and rose from her seat, leaving the letter on the table. After a quick shower, she decided, she would begin working on her reply.

Hopefully.

-X-

 _ **Call Transcript**_

 _ **Hazuki Katou → Kumiko Oumae**_

 _ **1:35 PM**_

 **HK:** Ku—mi—ko—chan!

 **KO:** Hazuki-chan! It's been a while.

 **HK:** [ _laughs_ ] Right? It's hard to believe that summer's already here! Next thing you know, it's going to be the holidays, then spring comes, and it's a whole new school year! Then we're going to be second-years in college? Funny how time flies, you know?

 **KO:** [ _chuckles_ ] Yeah, yeah, I get it. What's new with you?

 **HK:** Nothin' much, really. Just tryna get through school. [ _laughs_ ] Sometimes, it feels like I never graduated from high school. I'm still in the same place, still seeing some of the same faces, still hating studying. It's hard to believe that's been already a year since we left from Kitauji.

 **KO:** [ _chuckles_ ] Some things never change.

 **HK:** I guess. [ _chuckles_ ] What's new with you? I haven't seen you in _ages._

 **KO:** Nothing really. I mean, school ended for me too. Now I'm just…whittling the hours away by myself.

 **HK:** Eeeeh? Really? By yourself?

 **KO:** Well, yeah, by myself.

 **HK:** Thought you would have gotten another girlfriend or somethin' by now.

 **KO:** [ _laughs nervously_ ] No, no, not…yet.

 **HK:** That's a shame. You're real pretty, Kumiko-chan. Bet you could get any gal you set your mind to.

 **KO:** A-ah, I guess. [ _nervous laughter_ ] Thanks?

 **HK:** You can probably find someone at the Agata Festival!

 **KO:** It's already that time of year?

 **HK:** Mhm! I think it's…in several weeks, or something. But the town's already making preparations for it. I think they're really upping their game this year.

 **KO:** I don't see why. [ _chuckles_ ] The Festival's the same every year.

 **HK:** How would you know? You haven't been home in _ages!_ [ _laughs_ ] Say, you should come over! Stay over at your folks' house, reconnect with people. You know, so that you're not a hermit for the rest of vacation.

 **KO:** Maybe I will.

 **HK:** You should! Midori-chan's coming over, too!

 **KO:** No way, is she really?

 **HK:** Yeah!

 **KO:** All the way from London? Damn.

 **HK:** Oh, oh! And guess who I saw recently!

 **KO:** Uh…Shuuichi?

 **HK:** [ _incomprehensible stuttering_ ]

 **KO:** I'm…I'm sorry, what?

 **HK:** K-Kumiko-chan! Ho-how'd you find out?

 **KO:** …Find out what?

 **HK:** Oh. O-oh….

 **KO:** Is there…something I'm not getting here?

 **HK:** Oh…I—[ _laughs nervously_ ]—I thought you knew.

 **KO:** Knew what?

 **HK:** Well…er…Tsukamoto-kun and I are together.

 **KO:** [ _sputters and coughs_ ] I-I'm s-sorry—[ _coughing fit_ ]

 **HK:** [ _worried_ ] A-are you okay, Kumiko-chan…?

 **KO:** Y-yeah, I'm just—[ _clears throat_ ] taken aback, is all. How long have you guys been…together?

 **HK:** Not long. I think this is our…fourth month?

 **KO:** [ _hums_ ] You never stopped likin' him, huh?

 **HK:** [ _titters_ ] Y-yeah, guess not. You—er—don't mind, do you?

 **KO:** O'course not. Why would I?

 **HK:** A-ah—mm—no reason….

 **KO:** [ _sighs_ ] Hazuki-chan, you _know_ I never liked him that way. You don't have to worry about me being upset. Just 'cause he's my childhood friend doesn't mean we were anything more than that. Don't worry, okay? 'Sides, you two make a good couple. I'm happy for the both of you. [ _laughs_ ] Although, I _am_ surprised that he managed to get someone as pretty as you.

 **HK:** Thanks, Kumiko-chan. [ _laughs quietly_ ] But that wasn't what I was going to tell you.

 **KO:** What is it, then?

 **HK:** I saw Reina-chan!

 **KO:** O-oh?

 **HK:** Mhm! It seems she's back from studying abroad. She was taking a walk around the river. I wanted to go up to her and say hi, but Tsukamoto-kun and I were on a date. She looks…the same, but different at the same time. I mean, yeah, she cut her hair, but there's something more to it that I can't really describe it. If you saw her I think you would understand what I mean.

 **KO:** That so?

 **HK:** Mhm. Mm…Kumiko-chan?

 **KO:** Yeah?

 **HK:** Mind if I ask you a question?

 **KO:** What is it?

 **HK:** Do you two…still talk? Like, I know the both of you had a falling out back in high school when she left, but I was wondering if…you know—a-ah, you don't have to answer if you don't want to! I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't, you know, opening up old wounds.

 **KO:** No, it's fine. [ _chuckles_ ] We're talking to each other. Kind of.

 **HK:** Really? No way!

 **KO:** Kind of is the key phrase here. She sent a letter a week ago, and we have this correspondence going on between us. Sort of.

 **HK:** Ooh, letters! How romantic!

 **KO:** [ _stammering_ ] I-I g-guess? [ _chuckles nervously_ ]

 **HK:** Never thought Reina-chan would be that kind of person. You know, because it's so convenient to just call or send a text.

 **KO:** Yeah, I get it. But, then again, she was always one for the unconventional.

 **HK:** [ _laughs_ ] Sounds just like her.

 _[The sound of a door opening is heard, followed by muffled speech is heard in the background_ ]

 **HK:** Ah? Already? Okay. [ _whispers_ ] Talk to you later, Kumiko-chan. I better see you at the Festival!

 **KO:** [ _laughs_ ] Sure, sure. See you, then.

 _ **Call End**_

 _ **2:03 PM**_

Kumiko locked her phone and set it aside.

 _Seems like everyone's finding love, hm?_ a part of her pointed out as she reached for a pen. _Maybe_ she _found someone new, too._

Kumiko's hand froze in mid-air.

Slowly, she set her hand down and stared at the blank stationary in front of her. Kumiko would be lying if she said that the thought of Reina having another person in her life didn't bother her.

 _Wait,_ Logic chimed in, _if, hypothetically, Reina_ did— _and I'm not saying she_ does— _but if she_ did, _wouldn't have she mentioned it by now? She was never one to beat around the bush._

 _She didn't mention the day she was leaving._

 _But look!_ Optimism added her voice as Kumiko took a quick glance at Reina's recent letter. _Look how she wrote those words. Look at that_ tone. _You took Literature, didn't you? How in the_ hell _could she have someone when she wrote like tha—_

"Ah, shut up!" Kumiko cried out, silencing her thoughts. She slumped in her seat, her forehead hitting the desk with a faint _thunk._

"Why is it so _hard_ to write?" She sighed and turned her head, her cheek resting on the cool parchment.

The sight of a familiar potted cactus greeted her.

Kumiko felt a small smile curl her lips. "At least you never left my side," she muttered.

The cactus said nothing.

"It's dumb," Kumiko continued, "that I can't be honest with Reina anymore. I mean it's not _dumb—_ it's understandable, isn't it, since she left and all?—but I hate how I can't just go back to what we had. I mean, _look_ "—she sat up and gestured to Reina's letter—"at how she can just open up like nothing happened between us. Why can't _I_ do that? Why am I so _s-scared?"_

Kumiko hated hearing her voice crack.

 _Maybe you should talk to someone,_ Something suggested.

The thought was sudden, but Kumiko didn't dare argue, not when the familiar sting of tears was prickling the back of her eyes. She cleared her throat, and reached out for her phone. She ignored how her heart was pushing against its stitches, threatening to break them.

With a quick input of her password, Kumiko sent out a text.

 _ **2:09 PM**_

 **kumiko:** natsuki-senpai?

 **natsuki:** Whats up kid

 **kumiko:** i

uh

can i

talk to u about smth?

 **natsuki:** Sure

But i think i remembered telling u to call me

Not txt

 **kumiko:** you dont mind, do you?

 **natsuki:** Ofc not

I was just playin w/ u lol

 **kumiko:** oh okay

 **natsuki:** So what do u need

 **kumiko:** ah well

it's just

uh

tbh idk how to start lol

 **natsuki:** Just start w/ the problem

 **kumiko:** well reina's been sending me letters

okay it's only been two but still

it's been really hard to reply to her

 **natsuki:** Y

 **kumiko:** honestly it's b/c im scared

 **natsuki:** Of what

 **kumiko:** opening up to her again

she's talking to me like nothing's happened

like she didn't leave

and i cant bring myself to do the same thing

 **natsuki:** So ur scared of talking to her

Is what ur tellin me

 **kumiko:** basically yeah

 **natsuki:** U no

If ur not comfortable w/ talking to her the same way u used 2

U dont have to force urself

Forcing urself to be comfortable will make u uncomfortable

But it seems u already no that lol

Take things slow and soon ull be talking to her like u used too

I no itll b hard

But being able 2 be at ease w/ the other person is important in any relationship

And thatll come eventually if u let it

 **kumiko:** it looks like you've had a lot of experience w/ this lol

 **natsuki:** Dont tell yuuko but

One of the reasons i acted like an asshole 2 her back in the day was b/c i didnt no how to talk to her

And b/c i thought she was annoying as shit

I always thought she was cute but

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **kumiko:** those are very natsuki-like reasons lol

 **natsuki:** U cant deny that yuuko is an acquired taste

 **kumiko:** okay i guess you're right lol

 **natsuki:** Can i ask u smth now

 **kumiko:** yeah what is it?

 **natsuki:** U said u were gay rite

 **kumiko:** yeah

 **natsuki:** Were u and reina an item or smth

 **kumiko:** yeah

we kept it under the covers-ish

only a handful of people knew, like asuka-senpai and midori-chan and hazuki-chan

i dont think any of her family knew

but we were somewhat open w/ affection like holding hands and stuff

you know?

 **natsuki:** Yeah i no lol

I kinda called it tbh

But it wasnt my business and idc who ppl date anyways

As long as ure happy and safe

 **kumiko:** mhm

 **natsuki:** She must have meant a lot to u huh

 **kumiko:** …

yeah..

it sucks that things went the way they did…

 **natsuki:** Yeah

It rly hurt u a lot huh

When she left

 **kumiko:** was it noticeable?

 **natsuki:** Kinda

U always had this zoned look on ur face when no1 was talkin to u

And u were quieter

 **kumiko:** you're surprisingly observant

is it your vice-president intuition kicking in lol

 **natsuki:** Lmao i guess

U pick up things after a while

 **kumiko:** yeah i get it

 **natsuki:** Plus i think i got it from u lol

 **kumiko:** yeah?

 **natsuki:** Yeah

U have this weird ability to read ppl sometimes

 **kumiko:** wish i could read what reina was thinking back then

or when she writes to me now

so that i know why she left in the first place

 **natsuki:** Ull figure it out

Maybe itll be clear sooner or l8r

Ask when ure ready

 **kumiko:** yeah maybe

thanks natsuki-senpai

for letting me talk to you

i would have gone to asuka-senpai but she gets a little too blunt sometimes lol

and as much as i love her she's useless when it comes to these kinds of things

 **natsuki:** Anytime kid

Oh btw this is offtopic but

R u going to the Agata Festival

 **kumiko:** i was thinking about it

are you?

 **natsuki:** Yeah

Yuuko's been begging me to take her

I think its so that she can see kaori again lol

 **kumiko:** or maybe she just wants to spend time w/ you

you know

since you're her girlfriend

 **natsuki:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Who knows

Anyways were planning on leaving in two weeks

So we could have a week to chill before the actual festival

U wanna come

 **kumiko:** sure

 **natsuki:** Cool

Ill txt u more deets l8r

 **kumiko:** sounds good to me

i'll ttyl then

better start on this letter lol

 **natsuki:** Got u

Ttyl

Kumiko locked her phone, and reclined in her seat. She stared at the ceiling, noticing how, despite the summer heat around her, her chest felt considerably lighter. Like someone came and took a weight she never knew she was carrying.

 _Just build up to her,_ Something whispered. _You can do that, right?_

Kumiko sat up and reached for her pen again. Once the tip touched the paper, words began to form on the page. Words turned into sentences, which took shape into paragraphs, and before Kumiko knew it, she had to reach for another piece of stationary.

 _Reina,_

 _I went into college undecided. Right now, I'm getting all the general classes out of the way, but I took a music composition class as an elective. It was an interesting experience; it made me remember why I loved music and euphonium so much in the first place. I might take extra classes on it._

 _If I'm being honest, I'm surprised that you decided to become a teacher. I never would have expected that from you, considering how well you received the underclassmen when they came in. You would always rant on and on about that whenever we went on our hikes, too. Especially when you got frustrated at the "lack of commitment" from the underclassmen during our second-year. But, you know, we pulled through in the end. We managed to get a gold at Nationals that year (but then you complained on how it was a dud gold and not real gold, and that reminded me of a particular scene back in the middle-school)._

 _It's hard to believe, yet at the same time, I can picture Band Director Reina perfectly. You would be similar to Taki-sensei, I think. Overly-serious, with a stoic face and straight voice. You would give tons of tough love to the slackers and the ones who weren't improving as quickly as you would like, but your harsh words would carry good intentions._

 _Writing that made me realize how much I missed Taki-sensei and Kitauji. Maybe I'll drop by when I come by in a few weeks, around the Agata Festival._

 _Speaking of the Festival, are you planning on attending with anyone? Me, I don't really have plans to attend, honestly. Midori-chan is coming back from England, so I might be with her—maybe. I heard from Hazuki-chan that the Festival is going to be more lively this year. How much more lively, I wouldn't know—I haven't gone the last couple of years._

 _Maybe if you go, we can run into each other again._

 _Kumiko_

Finishing her signature with a flourish, Kumiko glanced over her letter with a touch of pride and lots of satisfaction.

She certainly wrote much more than she had expected.

But, underneath her contentedness, there was a nagging question in the back of her mind, prodding around for answers.

Why did Reina leave in the first place?

 _You can ask her once you're ready—just build up to it. Like Natsuki-senpai said,_ Something assured. _And then you'll be able to find the answer._

Kumiko pulled out an envelope from her desk drawer, folded the letter into thirds, then tucked it into the envelope. As she wrote down Reina's address followed by her own, Kumiko noticed a budding feeling in her chest. It made her feel jittery at the thought of sending this letter to Reina, while at the same time, an unbridled sense of anticipation filled her when she thought about the possible replies Reina's letter might hold.

-X-

Reina's reply came a mere two days after Kumiko delivered hers.

 _Oh, Kumiko,_

 _If that was your way of trying to find out whether or not I have someone else in my life, the answer is no, I don't have anyone to go to the Festival with. But, if you're in Uji for the Festival, then perhaps we can go together—that is, if you're not busy with your plans with Kawashima-san._

(At this, Kumiko pictured Reina curling her lips into the subtlest of smirks, and she had to pause reading to gather her flustered self)

 _But, you know, attending the Agata Festival wouldn't be so bad. It's been two years since I've attended it, after all. I doubt that there will be any groundbreaking changes, but I think I'll still go. For nostalgia's sake, you know? Coming back to Japan made me realize how much I've missed everything. I suppose you can say that the Agata Festival is one of them. I'm not one to linger on these types of things, but when you leave the place you once knew for a whole new world, you'll start to miss the flavor of familiarity. Sure, there's the thrill of trying new things, but that can only last so long._

 _You know how they say you can never truly appreciate something until it's gone? I think I understand what they mean now._

 _Anyways, it's a pleasant surprise to hear that you're still involved with music. Music composition is a very interesting choice of study. I remember I took a class on it in my time abroad. I didn't find it quite as enjoyable as actually performing, but I'm still going with it. Maybe somewhere along the line I'll actually like it._

 _Speaking of music, have you watched Kitauji's performance in this year's Sunrise Festival? I'm surprised at the rapid growth of the group, if I'm being honest. They've improved a lot since our second-year performance with them. They nearly doubled in size—instead of 40 people in the band and only a handful of color guard, it's almost an 80-piece band. I didn't get a proper count of the color guard, but there was a considerable amount. Their diagonals were a bit off, but their steps were together, and all of them were on beat. The sound was amazing as well—loud, bold, yet majestic. If you ever decide to drop by Kitauji when you're in Uji, I'm sure Taki-sensei will show you the tape. I feel a sort of quiet pride exuding from him every time I mention it. You'll understand what I mean if you do._

 _Awaiting your reply,_

 _Reina_

 _It's almost comical how our letters to one another are getting longer and longer._ Kumiko chuckled, taking out a sheet of stationary.

 _Maybe it's all part of building up to each other,_ Something mused. Kumiko silently agreed as she reached for a pen.

Unlike her last two replies, Kumiko didn't hesitate to work, her words filling up page after page.

-X-

Before Kumiko knew it, she established a comfortable correspondence with Reina. She received Reina's letters at unpredictable times, sometimes two days after she sent her own reply, other times a whole week. Nevertheless, Kumiko found herself stopping by her PO box with anticipation every morning. If she was especially restless, she would even check her mailbox multiple times a day. Once that letter arrived, however, Kumiko made sure to reply and deliver right away.

Even if it meant going down to the lobby near the dead of night.

"Going to deliver something so late, Kumiko-chan?"

"Guah!" Kumiko nearly jumped out of her own skin. Whipping her head around, she saw Gram staring at her behind the counter with a smile, brown eyes twinkling in the bright light of the lobby. "G-Gram! I—uh—didn't see you there."

Gram chuckled. "I can tell." Her gaze drifted to the lone envelope that Kumiko held in her hands. "Bills?"

"A-ah, no." Kumiko scratched the back of her neck. "It's, uh, a letter."

"A letter?"

"Yeah. For someone."

Gram looked back at Kumiko, her smile never wavering. "It looks like your generation knows how to write letters after all." There was an amused lilt in her voice, and hearing it made Kumiko smile crookedly.

"Admittedly, it wasn't easy." She chuckled. "The first couple of times took me much longer than it should have to write."

"That's how it is with a lot of things," Gram said with a knowing nod. "I was the same, you know."

"Really?"

Gram nodded and turned to the small picture frame that sat on her desk. Kumiko followed her gaze, craning her neck to get a better look, and saw the faded black-and-white picture of a young couple., The man was meticulously dressed in a suit, hair slicked back. His arm was around the waist of a young woman dressed in a flowing kimono, her black hair tied back into an elaborate bun. While at first glance their expressions seemed stoic, Kumiko noticed that both their lips were curled into the subtlest of smiles.

"Hideo-san had to find work, oftentimes abroad, especially in the beginning of our marriage," Gram began. "We would write letters to one another, but in the first few years, I struggled to figure out on what to write. What do I say to someone that I barely knew, yet at the same time, someone I was supposed to share my everything with? We were an arranged marriage, and we didn't get to meet face-to-face until our wedding day."

"Sounds…tough."

Gram laughed, her voice rich with nostalgia. "It was. Our letters to one another at first were sparse, both in quantity and quality. But over time, we—how do I say this? We—"

"Built up to one another?"

"Yes," Gram said with a nod. "Something like that. Our responses to one another grew and grew, and so did our love." Gram looked at Kumiko, and Kumiko noticed how her brown eyes shimmered in the light. "Love finds its way, Kumiko-chan. It always does."

Kumiko's stomach churned, as if it had a hard time digesting the sudden sweetness in Gram's voice. "That so?"

Gram let out a breath of amusement. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Wha—I never said tha—why would you assume—"

"It's fine, Kumiko-chan," Gram said with a laugh. "It's hard to believe it when love hurts, like so many things in life."

Kumiko's words died on her tongue.

"Love is never easy. I've learned that the hard way. But"—Gram reached over to cup Kumiko's face; she melted into the calloused, yet gentle touch—"it'll always find you. Whether it's through a passion or a person, developed or spontaneous, love will find you. And when it does, it will stay. Do you…understand?"

Kumiko pursed her lips to keep them from quivering as she gave a faint nod. "Yeah, I—I think I get it."

"Good." Gram lightly pinched Kumiko's cheek before pulling her hand away. "You've been hurt by this person, haven't you?" Her eyes drifted to Kumiko's letter.

"Yeah. She, uh, left. To study abroad. Didn't really say anything about it, though."

Gram hummed and gave a knowing nod.

"But she sent me a letter a couple of weeks ago saying she's back in Japan, so…." Kumiko shrugged and looked down at the letter in her hands. "My friend told me to slowly build up what I used to have with her. I found it a little hard at first, but I'm getting used to it now. I even look forward to getting letters. But, it's just that—I don't know—I just I think she'll leave again, and this time, she'll never return."

"Well," Gram began, "if she came back in the first place, it must mean something, hm?" She raised her eyebrows and a playful smile tugged her lips.

Kumiko chuckled. "Yeah, I guess…."

"Is this person someone important to you?"

"Yeah," Kumiko said, "she's an important… _friend_." Kumiko forced the word out, and ignored the way her heart winced in her chest.

"Your eyes say otherwise."

Kumiko's ears were suddenly ablaze, the shame of lying to Gram consuming Kumiko's face in a red blush. "U-uh—w-well—"

"You're still the same to me, Kumiko-chan." Gram said with a growing smile. "Love has no boundaries. Never be ashamed of loving another person, regardless of who they are."

Kumiko's lips pulled into a crooked smile. "Thanks, Gram."

Gram's smile turned into a grin as she chuckled. "Anytime. Ah, before you go, I have something for you." Kumiko watched as Gram shuffled off into the back of her office, rustling about, until she returned with a Tupperware container full of food.

Kumiko's stomach growled when she saw the chicken katsu and rice inside.

"Thanks," Kumiko said as she reached out for the food. She could feel the slight warmth of the rice tickling her fingertips as she held it. "You know, you don't have to do this, though."

Gram shook her head. "It's fine. I _want_ to do this. I love cooking because it reminds me of Hideo-san. I would always cook for him whenever I had the chance."

Kumiko's heart ached when she saw Gram's shining eyes drift towards Hideo-san's picture, a nostalgic smile on her face.

 _Her love never ends for him,_ Something whispered. _Maybe she's right. Maybe love does stay._

The thought left warm feeling in her chest.

"Thanks, Gram," Kumiko said quietly.

Gram looked up at Kumiko. The beads of tears that were collecting in her eyes sparkled in the light, and in that moment, Kumiko thought that Gram looked like the beautiful young woman in the picture.

"Enjoy the food," Gram said, the smallest of smiles tugging on her lips.

-X-

you remember

the first meal you cooked

together

she was home

alone

"no one's here?" you asked

"yeah, but it's okay," she said

as if it was normal for her to be

alone

you tried not to let that bother you

as the both of you prepared dinner

together

the drone of the tv playing,

the clatter of cutlery,

the ruckus of pots and pans,

the sizzle of the meat,

all of that was just background noise to you because you focused on

how she looked

how she laughed

how she spoke

because it was moments like these, you realized

that she looked genuinely happy,

and sparkled in the moonlight

like an angel

flung out of space

you prepared the food

together

you set the table

together

you ate

together

laughed

together

you spoke

together

you were happy

together

"the food tastes amazing," she said

"yeah," you said, "it does."

but in the back of your mind

you wondered

how often she ate her meals

alone

and how bland they tasted

whenever she ate

alone

because people always say

meals taste better when eaten

together

* * *

 **AN: ah, before i forget, i'm finally on tumblr now! my username is imsvg (it's also in my profile). if you want to talk about, well, anything, feel free to drop a message!**

 **thanks for reading.**


	3. meeting

**AN: i completely forgot to update this story yesterday, rip. but hey, a late update is better than no update.**

 **i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"You didn't sleep?"

Kumiko's gaze went from staring out the train window to Natsuki. She was resting her head atop a sleeping Yuuko's, whose ribbon flaps fell over her eyes like rabbit ears.

"No," Kumiko said as she hugged her duffel bag closer to her. "I'm not that tired."

Natsuki let out a noise as she rubbed one of her eyes. "Well, that's one of us. Yuuko and I packed last minute, so we ended up pulling an all-nighter packing."

"Maybe you should have done it earlier," Kumiko said with an amused smile. Natsuki's glare didn't faze her.

"Ah, shaddup. I've heard enough of that from Yuuko last night." She covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

Kumiko chuckled, and turned her head to look out the window again. The suburban scenery was blurring together like forgotten memories. Soon, the gray buildings grew sparser and sparser until they gave way to green pastures and an open blue sky, the sun rising just above the horizon of faraway hills.

Nostalgia hit her in the chest when she remembered the first time Reina took her to Mount Daikichi.

 _She wanted to hop on a train to an unknown destination,_ Kumiko recalled. _We never did that, did we?_

 _Maybe you will, one day,_ Something said.

"That paper yours?" Natsuki said, pulling Kumiko out of her thoughts.

Kumiko peered over her luggage and saw that one of Reina's letters had slipped out of her bag. "Ah, thanks," she said as she bent over to pick the letter off the floor.

"I'm assumin' that's from Reina."

"Yeah. I got it yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kumiko took a quick glance at the letter, skimming through the words for important details. A number was scribbled on the bottom of the page. The sight of it made Kumiko's heart jolt, and for a moment, she felt like she was back in high school, anticipation shaking her nerves at the mere thought of hearing Reina's voice through the phone.

A snort made Kumiko jump.

She looked over the letter to see Natsuki grinning at her. With the way her hair framed her face, she looked like the personification of mischief, and Kumiko didn't like the sight of it.

"Wh-what?" She asked, failing to sound casual.

Natsuki's grin grew bigger, and she shook her head. "Nothing."

Kumiko's lips curled into a frown. "Doesn't seem like nothing."

"Well, it's just"—Natsuki paused to chuckle—"for a moment, I thought we were back in high school."

"Why's that?"

"You had that look in your eyes. The one where your eyes would kind of dim yet sparkle at the same time whenever you spoke about or saw Reina. I always thought it was a mix of admiration or somethin', but now that I know about everythin' that happened between you"—Natsuki's expression melted into one of gentle understanding—"that was one of love, huh?"

Kumiko felt a stitch on her heart snap. Natsuki's gaze suddenly felt heavy, and Kumiko had to look out the train window to alleviate the weight.

"…Did I say too much?"

Kumiko shook her head. "No. It's just when you said that, I just…remembered how much I really missed her." The sensation of tears began to burn the back of her eyes, and she had to blink rapidly to keep them at bay. "I'm kind of scared to see to her again," she added quietly.

"Even though you've been talkin' to her?"

"Yeah. Kinda stupid, huh?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

Kumiko looked at Natsuki, who was wearing the smallest of smiles. "Really?"

"Really. Talking to the person you love face-to-face is a completely different experience. Compared to writing out what you feel, it's a whole lot harder. Or, in my opinion it is. It's easier to choke up, you know?"

Kumiko nodded slowly, and a crooked smile made its way onto her face. "Yeah. I did that all the time whenever I was alone with Reina."

Natsuki chuckled as she brushed a strand of Yuuko's hair behind her ear. "I feel that."

"That's not surprising. You always choke up when you're sentimental." Kumiko smiled as the memory of Natsuki gross-sobbing in front of the entire band during their farewell banquet came to mind.

"Doesn't everyone?"

Kumiko hummed, and quietly watched as Natsuki twined her fingers with Yuuko's. She could feel Jealousy's flames burning the underside of her gut.

 _Must be nice to have someone like that,_ Jealousy said. Kumiko felt a bitter taste fill her mouth. She turned her head towards the window, suddenly feeling like an outsider observing a world that only Natsuki and Yuuko inhabited.

"You should go and sleep," Kumiko heard Natsuki say gently. "I'll keep watch for our stop."

Kumiko let out a small noise of confirmation and closed her eyes. She caught the noise of rustling, followed by quiet conversation, the voices belonging to Natsuki and a husky Yuuko. Their words sounded far away, and Kumiko felt the distinct feeling of Loneliness burying itself in her chest.

As she slipped into unconsciousness, Kumiko noticed that her hand felt unbearably cold.

-X-

you never said it aloud but

you loved holding her hand

because it gave you

security

comfort

understanding

even if nothing was

said between the both of you

she understood the

love that spilled from the

heart you held in your palm,

transferring its warmth to your fingertips

that intertwined around hers

in an intimate embrace that only

lovers knew

sometimes it was her who reached out first

sometimes it was you

but once your hands touched there was

warmth

patience

kindness

the formula for love

and everything nice

was something you held in your hand

it's no wonder that

the moment she left

your fingers felt

cold

empty

alone

-X-

"We're lucky we made it out on time, considering how you were out like a rock," Yuuko said, shooting Kumiko a look. Kumiko gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of her neck.

"Sorry, senpai," she said with a chuckle.

"So much for not being tired, huh?" Natsuki said, prodding Kumiko's side with her elbow.

"She probably pulled an all-nighter packing." Yuuko flicked her glare in Natsuki's direction. "Like a _certain_ someone—"

Natsuki sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're _still_ on about that?"

Yuuko bristled and stomped up to Natsuki. "Of _course_ I'm still on about that!"

Taking this as a sign to leave, Kumiko made brief eye contact with Natsuki and pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. Natsuki gave an 'okay' sign before turning her attention back to an angry Yuuko.

Kumiko briskly walked away, her strides as long as she could make them. She weaved through the crowd, muttering quiet apologizes under her breath when her bag slammed into someone on accident.

Finally, after many collisions and apologies, Kumiko found herself outside the train station. She inhaled, taking in the scent of street food and the river, taking in the scent of home. She held her breath for a split second before exhaling, an easy smile finding its way onto her lips. She took in the sight of the Uji River, taking in the familiar sight of home she took for granted when she was younger.

"I'm home," she mumbled.

"Kumiko?"

"Gwah!" Kumiko jumped and looked around. "Who's tha—oh." She furrowed her face into a scowl. "It's _you_."

The slight smile on Shuuichi's face, which now bolstered the faint beginnings of a beard, turned into a slight frown. "Nice to see you, too."

"You shopping?" Kumiko asked, glancing at the plastic bag he held.

"Eh, somethin' like that. Mom asked me to run some errands for her." Shuuichi shrugged and continued walking to his original destination. Kumiko followed; her house was in the same direction, anyways.

"You still live with her?" Kumiko asked.

"That a problem?"

"No. It's cute."

Shuuichi clicked his tongue. Kumiko noticed the tips of his ears turning red. "Sh-shut up."

"What's new?"

"Nothing much. Got out of school."

"Same. What's your major?"

"Went in undeclared."

"Looks like we're in the same boat. For once."

Shuuichi chuckled. "Looks like we can actually get along if we try."

"Don't push it, Shuushit."

"Ouch. I forgot how much I missed that nickname."

Kumiko let out a laugh. "Glad to bring back old memories."

"What're you doing back here? Here for the Agata Festival?"

Kumiko shrugged. "Somethin' like that. Hazuki-chan told me to come back for summer vacation, since it's the Agata Festival. Plus I haven't been home in a while."

Shuuichi snorted. "I'd say it's been more than a while."

Kumiko hummed. "Say, speaking of a while"—she looked at Shuuichi, and for the first time, noticed the faint outline of bags under his eyes—"Hazuki-chan told me that you two have been together for a while."

"I-is that so?" Shuuichi asked, his face and ears turning beet red. "W-when?"

"Over the phone several weeks ago."

"H-huh…."

"Are you…okay? You look like you're ready to pass out." Kumiko furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Ah, well," Shuuichi began, scratching the back of his neck, "it's—hm—I'm still trying to get used to it, you know?"

"Being in a relationship?"

"Yeah, something like that."

A silence settled between the both of them, but a question weighed heavily on Kumiko's mind. It tickled the tip of her tongue, trying to slip past her lips, but she didn't dare open her mouth; she didn't want to say something she would regret.

Her struggle seemed to show on her face, since Shuuichi said, "You know, if you have something you want to ask, you can go ahead and ask."

Kumiko opened her mouth, then closed it like a fish.

"Go ahead," Shuuichi urged.

"Mind if I'm honest?"

"If you weren't, you wouldn't be Kumiko."

Her lips quirked into a small smile that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Do you really like Hazuki-chan? Like, honestly?"

"What makes you say that?"

 _Answering a question with a question; a sign of a guilty man,_ Logic deduced.

"Well…I just remembered back in high school when you rejected her, is all. What made you come back 'round?" Kumiko asked.

"…Mind if I'm honest with you?"

"'Course."

"I honestly don't know." Shuuichi let out a heavy exhale and scratched the back of his neck. "Like, she's a great person, really. While, admittedly, she isn't all that bright, she has a big heart, big ambitions, and well, she's really cute, you know? Even back in high school, I always thought she was cute. But I never thought of her in _that_ way because…you know…."

Kumiko allowed Shuuichi's words to die in the air, letting the breeze whisk them away to places unknown. The wind left silence in its wake, along with a faint memory of the summer of their second-year.

Shuuichi confessed to her then. Standing beside the river, with the sun painting the sky with oranges and pinks, it was the picture-perfect moment for love to blossom between two people.

Kumiko and Shuuichi weren't those people.

"…Sorry, Shuuichi," Kumiko said, just above a whisper. A pang of sympathy struck her heart.

"No, it's okay. It's been almost two years now," Shuuchi said. He added a chuckle at the end, but Kumiko could still hear the hurt in his voice. "I should be over it."

"But you're not." It was more of a statement than a question.

Shuuichi said nothing.

"Is…that why you began dating Hazuki-chan in the first place? As a rebound?"

"Partially." Shuuichi turned to Kumiko. "Does that make me a scumbag?"

A crooked smile pulled on Kumiko's lips. "I would say yes, but I would have probably done the same if I had the heart to."

His face turned into one of understanding. "You still not over Reina?"

"It's hard to get over your first love."

Shuuichi chuckled, and Kumiko swore she heard bitterness in his voice. "You're right about that," he muttered quietly.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, but luckily for Kumiko, they approached the intersection where she knew they had to part ways.

"My house is this way," Kumiko said, pointing to the right.

Shuuichi smiled crookedly. "Surprised you remember where it is."

"Shut up, Shuushit."

He laughed and raised his hand in farewell. "I'll see you later, then."

Kumiko did the same, and began her stride again.

"Wait."

Kumiko stopped and turned around. Shuuichi was looking at her, a serious glint in his eyes.

"…Yes?" Kumiko asked.

"You…don't have to worry about me hurting Hazuki." He said nothing, as if waiting for confirmation to continue. Kumiko gave it in the form of a nod. "Because, honestly, every time I'm with her…I'm very, _very_ happy." He broke his stoic mask with a small, sincere smile, and for a moment, Kumiko was taken aback.

Who knew that the pathetic, aloof Shuuichi she grew up with could make such an expression?

"That's good," Kumiko finally said with a small smile. "That's really good."

Shuuichi's smile turned awkward, and with a brief nod, turned to cross the street. Kumiko watched him disappear into the crowd, Gram's words echoed in her head.

 _Love finds its way._

As she turned around to make her way to her house, Kumiko found herself wondering when love would find its way back to her.

-X-

"I'm home!" Kumiko called out, kicking off her shoes at the doorfront. The running water that was playing in the background was shut off, and Kumiko's mother shuffled into view, wiping her hands on a rag.

"You're back!" Akiko exclaimed, her eyes widening with surprise before it melted into a warm smile. Kumiko replied with one of her own, and welcomed her mother's embrace with open arms. Kumiko took a breath, taking in the faint scent of caramelized sugar that clung to her mother wherever she went.

An ache prodded at Kumiko's heart when she realized how much she missed her family.

"You should have told us that you were coming back! I would have cleaned up!" Kumiko laughed and blocked herself from Akiko's playful swats.

"Sorry, sorry," Kumiko said, "but I kind of decided to come back last minute. Plus I thought it would be a good surprise, you know?"

Her mother shook her head, chuckling. " _God,_ look at you," she breathed out, taking Kumiko's face in her calloused, yet warm hands. She scrutinized Kumiko's visage, and Kumiko did the same. She noticed the gray streaks now tainting her mother's black hair, the deepening eye bags, and the faint lines of wrinkles setting in.

 _She's gotten older,_ Kumiko thought.

A wave of despondency rose up in her throat, but Kumiko forced it down when she saw her mother's smile grow even larger.

"You're _so_ beautiful…." Akiko brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, a gesture she did so many times before. "No words can describe how much I missed you," she added quietly, her eyes glazing over with sadness.

Kumiko could only reply with a small smile; she didn't trust herself to say her sentiments aloud, lest she break down crying. Clearing her throat, she changed the subject with a quick, "Where's Dad?" and peered over her mother's shoulder.

"He's still at work. But how about you put your stuff in your room, and then help me with dinner, hm?" Kumiko nodded, and the both of them went their separate ways.

The door to her old room creaked its welcome when Kumiko opened it. Peering inside, she noticed that her room was as exactly as she had left it two years ago; unsettlingly clean, save for the thin film of dust in the nooks and crannies of her room.

As Kumiko put her duffel bag down on her bed, she had the distinct feeling that something felt off, yet so familiar at the same time, like she was reuniting with an old friend.

 _Maybe this is what Reina felt when she visited Kitauji,_ Something whispered in her mind.

She pushed the thought aside and exited her room.

Kumiko shut the door behind her, and noticed that the door to her sister's room was slightly ajar. Peering through the crack, she saw that the sheets on Mamiko's bed were mussed and crooked.

"Is Nee-chan back?" Kumiko asked once she entered the kitchen.

Akiko shook her head, never taking her eyes off the tomatoes she was mincing. "Someone used her room for lodging for several days. They just left so I need to clean her room up."

A bitter taste hit the back of Kumiko's throat. "Is…is that so?"

Akiko hummed, giving Kumiko an onion to peel. "She hasn't been home for a while. You know that, Kumiko."

"Yeah," she mumbled, "I know." Once she finished peeling, Kumiko grabbed a knife from the drawer in front of her. "Has she contacted you at all since I left?" She asked, chopping the onion in half.

"She sent a letter a week ago."

A sense of déjà vu came over Kumiko. "Did she? What did she say?"

"Mm, she said she was doing well," Akiko said after a while, "and that she doesn't regret leaving college to pursue make-up. She's been training under this beautician in…Osaka, I believe? It's essentially a paid internship, and once she finishes that, she plans on opening her own beauty shop."

Kumiko blinked back tears as she sliced the onion into paper-thin strips. "Really? Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Have you guys replied?"

"No, not yet. We've been too busy. Plus, your father is a proud man; he still has a hard time accepting what happened."

"It's been more than three years."

"Exactly my point."

For a moment, the sound of knives hitting the cutting board was the only sound that filled the silence.

"She also asked how you were," Akiko finally said.

Kumiko ignored how her heart lurched in her chest. "Really?"

"Mm."

"Maybe I'll call her later."Kumiko said, her quiet words being drowned out by the loud sizzling filling the air as she poured the onions into the pan.

"You should. She says she misses and loves you."

While she was sautéing, Kumiko had to pause to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks.

As she did so, she told herself she was crying because of the onions and nothing else.

-X-

 _ **Call Transcript**_

 _ **Kumiko Oumae → Mamiko Oumae**_

 _ **6:34 PM**_

 **MO:** Hello?

 **KO:** Nee-chan?

 **MO:** Oh, Kumiko! You're still alive?

 **KO:** [ _laughs_ ] Surprisingly. How've you been?

 **MO:** Good, tired. [ _yawns_ ] You?

 **KO:** I'm alright. I'm on break now.

 **MO:** Yeah? You doing anything interesting?

 **KO:** Well, I went back home since Hazuki-chan told me to visit. Plus the Agata Festival is coming up.

 **MO:** Ooh, that _does_ sound like fun.

 **KO:** Mm.

[ _Silence_ ]

 **MO:** Was there…a reason why you called me?

 **KO:** A-ah, uh, mm—kind of?

 **MO:** If you're trying to ask me to come home, I'm not going to.

 **KO:** I—I figured as much. [ _Pause_ ] Nee-chan?

 **MO:** Mm?

 **KO:** Are you _ever_ going to come back? To Uji?

 **MO:** Did Mom tell you about the letter?

 **KO:** Yeah. She told me that you were training in Osaka, and that you plan on opening your own shop one day.

 **MO:** [ _laughs_ ] Oh, good. So they _did_ get the letter after all.

 **KO:** Why?

 **MO:** Don't tell them this, but I'm planning on opening it in Uji.

 **KO:** Is it to spite Dad?

 **MO:** Kind of. [ _chuckles_ ] And, you know, to show him that I actually did it. I want him to know that I'm not some…washed-up college dropout, you know? That I actually have ambitions and passions, and I'm going to follow them. Even if it means not being that perfect daughter that they imagined.

 **KO:** [ _chuckles_ ] It's kind of weird hearing you say that.

 **MO:** Why's that?

 **KO:** Because you were so adamant whenever you spoke to me about school. You always told me to study hard and get into a good college so that I can do well in the future.

 **MO:** Times change. And, honestly, part of me did that so that I could hurt you.

 **KO:** Yeah…?

 **MO:** It might be because you're the younger sibling, but I always thought that Mom and Dad treated you differently. They gave you everything, you know? Even if you wanted to pursue band in high school, they allowed you. Me? They basically told me to give it up so that I can be a rolemodel for you. I always thought that was unfair.

 **KO:** Because that _is_ unfair.

 **MO:** [ _laughs_ ] Glad to know you have my back.

 **KO:** You don't—you know—hate me, do you?

 **MO:** What? Of course not! I love you to bits, Kumiko. Remember that.

 **KO:** [ _quietly_ ] I love you, too….

 **MO:** Don't cry on me, yet. We just started the call.

 **KO:** [ _strained laughter_ ] I'm trying. [ _sniffles_ ]

 **MO:** Good. So, changing topics, how's college life?

 **KO:** Mm, it's okay, I guess? I've met new people and made new friends, so that's a thing.

 **MO:** Looks like my little sister's finally spreading her wings.

 **KO:** Leave me alone.

 **MO:** _You're_ the one who called. [ _laughs_ ] Are you still in band?

 **KO:** Mmm, no. I didn't know my college had one, so I didn't audition. But next semester I will.

 **MO:** That's good. You've been practicing?

 **KO:** When I have the time. [ _chuckles_ ] I actually do the exercises that you taught me when I was in elementary.

 **MO:** Do you?

 **KO:** Yeah. The duck thing, H-factor, those things.

 **MO:** [ _laughs_ ] The hell's the duck thing?

 **KO:** You know, where you buzz your lips together to form the embouchure and you sound like a duck?

 **MO:** Oh, _that!_ [ _laughs louder_ ] You're very creative with your names.

 **KO:** Shut up.

 **MO:** Mm, you know, I've been thinking about picking up an instrument again.

 **KO:** Yeah?

 **MO:** Yeah.

 **KO:** Are you going to do trombone again?

 **MO:** No, I don't think so. [ _chuckles_ ] I live in a small apartment, so brass instruments would be too loud and bulky. And I don't know if I want to play a concert instrument either. Maybe—maybe piano. Or guitar, you know? Something I can somewhat self-teach myself.

 **KO:** I can see you playing piano, actually.

 **MO:** Really?

 **KO:** Yeah. You would look refined playing.

 **MO:** If refined means messy buns, oversized T-shirts, and sweatpants, then yeah, I can totally see myself as refined.

 **KO:** [ _laughs_ ]

 **MO:** Hey, Kumiko?

 **KO:** Mm?

 **MO:** You really inspire me, sometimes.

 **KO:** [ _chuckles nervously_ ] What's with this, all of a sudden?

 **MO:** It's not really all of a sudden. I've always wanted to say it. It's just—I don't know—my pride got in the way. I was still bitter about everything. Watching you work so hard during your first year in high school to go to Nationals was one of the main reasons why I had the audacity to go through with chasing after my dream of becoming a beautician. So, thank you, Kumiko.

 **KO:** [ _sniffles loudly_ ] I—I r-really l-love you, y-y'know?

 **MO:** Oh, don't c-cry. [ _clears throat_ ]

 **KO:** A-am I g-going to make you c-cry? [ _laughs shakily_ ]

 **MO:** I-if you keep this up, maybe. [ _strained laughter_ ]

 **KO:** [ _voice cracking_ ] G-God, I miss you s-so much.

 **MO:** Same….

 **KO:** A-and I—I love you.

 **MO:** You already s-said that. [ _laughter followed by sniffles_ ]

 **KO:** D-don't ever give up on y-your dream, okay? Promise?

 **MO:** I should be t-telling _you_ that. [ _chuckles_ ]

 **KO:** Promise?

 **MO:** Only if you don't either.

 **KO:** I p-promise.

 **MO:** Good. [ _sniffles, and then with disgust_ ] Oh God, my mascara is running down my face.

 **KO:** [ _strained laughter_ ] Gross!

 **MO:** [ _sighs_ ] Oh, well, it's whatever. It's the end of the day, anyways. [ _Pause_ ] Keep in touch, okay, Kumiko?

 **KO:** Only if you will.

 **MO:** Promise I will.

 **KO:** Then, I promise I will, too.

 **MO:** Talk to you later then, yeah?

 **KO:** Yeah.

 **MO:** Love you.

 **KO:** Love you, too.

 _ **Call End**_

 _ **7:12 PM**_

-X-

Despite what Hazuki said about reconnecting with other people, Kumiko found herself spending most of her time inside her house. She only went outside to get the mail, run errands for her parents, or to take a short walk around the block when the reruns of television became too boring for her to handle.

It was on her fourth day back in Uji when Kumiko decided to venture off and explore the rest of the town.

Uji, for the most part, stayed the same. While there were many unfamiliar faces to Kumiko, she didn't mind them at all. She paid most of her attention at the scenery of Uji: the green trees, the breathtaking sight of the Uji River at sundown, the familiar shops and skyline, the knowing smiles some of the elderly gave her whenever she greeted them. All of it filled Kumiko with a sense of nostalgia, and she savored the "flavor of familiarity" as Reina had described it.

That taste got especially overwhelming when she found herself standing in front of Kitauji.

The distinct feeling Kumiko felt when she first entered her room hit her again. Taking tentative steps onto campus and into the empty building, Kumiko swore she could hear the clamor and conversation of students ringing in her ears. Memory after memory came back to her as she walked the barren hallways, passing by her old classrooms with small smiles as she remembered the countless times Hazuki tripped over herself to get to her seat as fast as she could so she wouldn't be tardy. Her smile grew somber when she walked past the staircase that led up to the roof, a haven she shared with Reina when they felt like ditching class to sneak kisses or quiet secrets with one another.

She stopped when she heard motion coming from the teacher's lounge.

Peering in through the half-opened door, she saw a man with a familiar head of shaggy hair sitting at a desk, his glasses reflecting his computer screen.

"Taki-sensei?" She called out.

The man looked up, adjusting his eyeglasses as he did so. A grin crept onto Kumiko's face as she raised her hand in greeting, and stepped into the lounge.

"Ah, Oumae-san," Taki greeted, rising from his chair. Kumiko noticed gray hairs peppering his black hair, and how the dull glow in his eyes made him look even more exhausted. "A pleasant surprise."

"I'm surprised you remember me," Kumiko said with a small smile.

"I remember effective leadership in my band." Taki smiled. "You were a wonderful president."

A flush of pride swelled in Kumiko's chest, and she awkwardly bowed. "A-ah—mm—thank you."

"May I ask what I did to deserve this visit?"

"I'm back in Uji for the Agata Festival, and I decided to take a walk around town. I found myself here out of coincidence, honestly." She chuckled. "I guess I subconsciously followed my old route to school."

Taki let out a breath of amusement. "I see."

"I—mm—I heard you were leaving at the end of this school year."

"From Kousaka-san, I assume?"

Kumiko ignored how her stomach rolled when she heard Reina's name. "Yeah."

"She's taken on quite the challenge," Taki began as he readjusted his glasses, "but I have faith that she will be successful."

Kumiko's smile grew crooked. "I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that," she muttered quietly, memories of Reina's intense obsession with Taki coming back to her.

"Oh, before I forget"—Taki rummaged around his cluttered desk, and pulled out a disc sleeve with a purple Post-It on top—"Kousaka-san wanted me to give you this. She told me that you were planning on visiting the school, but she didn't know when that was going to be. It's the Sunrise Festival from this year."

Kumiko took it, and saw _FOR KUMIKO_ scribbled on the Post-It in Reina's handwriting. "Thank you," she said with a small bow.

"It's been wonderful seeing you," Taki began, "but I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. I have a lot of work ahead of me."

Kumiko nodded. "I understand."

An urge to leap out and hug Taki overcame her, but Kumiko suppressed it and shuffled out of the lounge, making sure to slide the door shut behind her. As she walked down the hall, she stopped in front of the staircase that led to the roof.

 _How about it?_ Something asked. _For old time's sake?_

With tentative steps, Kumiko climbed the staircase, stepping over the yellow _KEEP OUT_ tape that blocked the next case of stairs. The door to the roof creaked with protest, but Kumiko ignored it. A strong breeze welcomed her by running its fingers through her hair as she made her way to the railing.

The heat made waves dance in the distance, but that didn't stop Kumiko from enjoying the view. People and cars came and went underneath, cicadas rang in the distance, a jet flew overhead, and the Uji River flowed as always. It was a familiar sight, one she saw countless times during her highschool years, but this time, Kumiko saw it through the lens of nostalgia. A part of her wished to go back in time, to relive those years in highschool, just so that she could appreciate the sights around her a little bit more.

-X-

Kumiko blew off the dust off her DVD player. The dust rose up in a gray cloud, and she accidentally inhaled some of the dust. She sputtered and coughed as she inserted the disc Taki gave her earlier that day, tears in her eyes.

"O-oh _G-God_ ," Kumiko cried out as she fell into another coughing fit. "When was the last time anyone used _you?"_

The DVD player whirred to life, completely ignoring her question.

Not taking it to heart, Kumiko turned on the TV. She backed up, watching the screen flicker to life, and sat down on the couch. The simple view of a road and hundreds of people greeted her, but soon enough, the crowd erupted into cheers.

Two people holding a banner that said _KITAUJI HIGH SCHOOL_ with Tuba-kun and Eupho-kun printed on the sides marched into view, and Kumiko heard the faint fanfare of the trumpets in the distance.

" _Here they come,"_ said the person filming.

And sure enough, the Kitauji Band came into view.

If she was standing up, Kumiko would have doubled over. She was astounded by the sheer size of the band; Reina wasn't kidding when she said that the band nearly doubled in size. Lined up in almost perfect rows, the band marched, the color guard flanking the band at four row intervals. Kumiko watched with awe as their legs moved in unison, their legs lining up and meeting the ground together. Their aura was refined and confident, a far cry from the band Kumiko joined when she was a first-year in high school.

Their professional-like appearance was certainly a sight to behold, but it was their sound that _floored_ Kumiko.

The brass was loud and powerful, providing a solid foundation for the rest of the band. The percussion, despite their complex rhythms and strokes, stayed together, both musically and visually, keeping the band on beat and on step. The mid- and high-winds were delicate, with their trills and runs dancing around the percussive beats and resounding bass, yet held conviction, especially during their accented half notes.

Soon, the band moved on, the reverb of the brass the only thing they left behind. The cameraperson aimed the camera down the road, even when the band had disappeared beyond the horizon.

" _They've grown so much,"_ the person said with all the pride in the world. " _I'm sure_ she _would have been proud."_

Kumiko broke into a smile when she finally recognized the voice.

"All thanks to you, Taki-sensei," she mumbled.

-X-

Kumiko didn't know what possessed her to text Reina that night, but before she knew what was happening, she had already sent the text.

 _ **9:02 PM**_

 **kumiko:** hello?

is this reina's number?

 **reina:** Yes, this is her.

May I ask who this is?

 **kumiko:** oh, right lol

it's kumiko

 **reina:** Oh, Kumiko.

So my letter did reach you.

 **kumiko:** yeah lol

sorry for not replying sooner

honestly i didn't know if i was supposed to send you a letter or smth

since you gave me your phone number

 **reina:** Well, I gave you my number for a reason, didn't I?

 **kumiko:** yeah i guess you're right lol

 **reina:** I guess it's safe to assume you're back in Uji?

 **kumiko:** came back several days ago, actually

 **reina:** Really?

 **kumiko:** yeah lol

took a couple of days to get settled into my house

feels weird coming back home after a couple of years

 **reina:** I understand that sentiment.

Is there a reason why you texted me?

 **kumiko:** well, uh, i visited kitauji

 **reina:** Did you? When?

 **kumiko:** earlier today

 **reina:** Time?

 **kumiko:** um…

sometime past noon? like one or two?

 **reina:** That means you probably met Taki-sensei, then.

He's usually in teacher's lounge around that time working out lesson plans for the upcoming band camp.

 **kumiko:** that explains why he was there lol

i thought it was kind of strange of him to be there alone

he looks a lot older, actually

 **reina:** I've noticed that, too.

The stress of teaching is getting to him, I think.

 **kumiko:** it was bound to hit him sooner or later

 **reina:** Unfortunately…

 **kumiko:** he gave me the cd that you wanted me to have

 **reina:** Did he?

Did you watch it?

 **kumiko:** yeah i did

he sounds like such a proud dad in the video

 **reina:** Can you blame him?

The band has grown so much under his tutelage.

He might be harsh at times, but he really does care for his students.

 **kumiko:** yeah, he does

 **reina:** If I'm being honest, I don't know if I can live up to that…

He set such a high expectation.

 **kumiko:** whoa

is the assured reina i knew from my high school years actually showing insecurity?

 **reina:** Why are you like this.

 **kumiko:** sorry, lol

i couldn't help myself

but you know, he trusts you a lot

and he thinks that you'll do a great job once he leaves

 **reina:** Did he?

 **kumiko:** he did

and you know, i think you'll do a great job too

 **reina:** whoa

is the secretive kumiko i knew from my high school years actually showing emotion?

 **kumiko:** okay, fine

touché

bonus points for doing my typing style

 **reina:** I do what I must.

 **kumiko:** but i really mean it, you know?

 **reina:** I know you do.

Thank you, Kumiko.

 **kumiko:** dw about it

 **reina:** Have you visited Mt. Daikichi recently?

 **kumiko:** no, why?

did it somehow change or something?

 **reina:** No, I was just wondering.

 **kumiko:** do you visit daikichi?

 **reina:** Yes.

When I'm stressed, I walk up the mountain and go to our old place, and I just look out at the view.

 **kumiko:** yeah?

 **reina:** Yeah.

The view's just as I remember it.

 **kumiko:** nothing inherently different about it?

 **reina:** Unlike most things, no.

There's nothing inherently different about it.

 **kumiko:** maybe i should go visit it sometime

for old time's sake

 **reina:** You should.

 **kumiko:** maybe

i'll probably go during the agata festival

make it even more magical

 **reina:** Speaking of the Agata Festival…

Are you still planning on spending the night with Kawashima-san?

 **kumiko:** oh, midori?

i'm actually not sure

 **reina:** I see…

 **kumiko:** why?

 **reina:** Well, if you didn't have any plans, then…

I was wondering if you would like to go with me.

 **kumiko:** wow this conversation brings back some old memories

 **reina:** It's a yes or no question, just answer it.

 **kumiko:** lol yes, i'll go w/ you reina

 **reina:** Okay, good.

Then shall we meet at the base of Mt. Daikichi? At the Agata Festival?

 **kumiko:** sounds like a plan

 **reina:** It's gotten pretty late.

 **kumiko:** it's only 9 reina what are you talking about

 **reina:** Technically, it's 9:56, making it closer to 10.

 **kumiko:** but it's still 9 so therefore it's 9

 **reina:** I'm not arguing about this with you.

 **kumiko:** b/c i won

 **reina:** When did you turn into Asuka?

 **kumiko:** :)

 **reina:** …

I'll take this as a sign to take my leave.

I have to wake up early to help Taki-sensei make the final touches for summer camp.

 **kumiko:** okay

see you at the agata festival, then?

 **reina:** Yes.

See you then.

Kumiko sighed, the goofy grin on her face never fading as she did so. She felt like she was back in high school, texting Reina until one of them decided that it was time to sleep. It was such a liberating feeling to have such an easygoing conversation with her again, Kumiko wondered why she was ever scared to speak with Reina again.

 _It's because you don't want to know why she left in the first place._

The thought was sudden and it hit Kumiko hard, like a sudden punch in the gut. Her mirth evaporated into the air, taking her grin with it. A chilly feeling settled in her chest, and began to spread throughout her body.

 _It's because you're scared to find out that your relationship was nothing but a fling to her._

An ache pierced her heart. Kumiko began to chew on her bottom lip, trying to hold the tears back.

 _It's because—_

The sudden vibration coming from her phone startled her. Kumiko took a moment to collect her rattled nerves before she looked at the notification.

It was an audio recording from Reina.

A bit confused but mostly afraid, Kumiko unlocked her phone and played it.

" _Good night, Kumiko."_

Kumiko felt her anxieties melt away the moment she heard Reina's voice. Her heart leapt at the sound, beating hard and fast against her ribcage.

She forgot how _beautiful_ Reina's voice sounded.

As she raised her phone to her mouth, Something whispered Gram's words into her ear.

 _If she came back in the first place, it must mean something, hm?_

That was enough to bring back Kumiko's grin.

"Good night, Reina."


	4. finding

The days leading up to the Agata Festival came in a slow-kind of blur. Kumiko never really knew what happened each day, aside from the fact that she would desperately wish for the sun to go down faster so that the next day would come, followed by the next, and so on and so forth until the dawn of the Festival was on the horizon.

And what better way to spend the morning of the Festival than to run errands?

"I'm starting to think that Mom likes me back home so that she can stay inside the house," Kumiko grumbled as she shielded her face from the blinding sun, "where there's air conditioning."

A sudden screech pierced the air. A bit startled, Kumiko looked over her shoulder to see what was going on.

"OH SHI—" The rest of Kumiko's words came out as a wheeze when two women slammed into her, locking her in a rib-crushing embrace.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" One of the women squealed, tightening her hold on Kumiko. "It's actually _you!"_

"U-uh-h-huh…." Kumiko wheezed, and pushed on their shoulders. "C-can't…breathe…."

"Oh! Right! Midori-chan, you heard her!"

"Aye, aye, Hazuki-chan!"

As if on cue, both women released her. Kumiko took in a huge gulp of air, wincing when a shot of pain hit her in the ribs. "I-it's great to see you two," Kumiko said with a crooked grin. "It really has been a while, huh?"

"Yeah!" Hazuki said with a nod, her bun following her movement. Kumiko wondered how long Hazuki's hair had gotten. "God, you should have told me you were in town! The both of us were thinking that you didn't come after all!"

Kumiko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Did Shuuichi not tell you?"

Hazuki's and Midori's jaws dropped at the same time.

"What!" Hazuki exclaimed. "He _saw_ you?!"

Kumiko nodded. "First day I came back."

"And he didn't think to _tell_ me?"

"Are you thinking about beating him up?"

"It's very tempting."

"Do it," Kumiko said with a smile, "and be sure to film it, yeah?"

"Kumiko-chan!" Midori said with a gasp. "When did you get so _violent?"_

Kumiko laughed. "I was just kidding, Midori-chan, don't worry." She took a moment study Midori, noticing how, while there weren't any physical changes, a mature air hung around her.

She shook the thought aside, and put on a smile. "How's England?"

Midori's eyes sparkled as she pressed her hands together in awe. "Amazing! Truly amazing! I can't find the words to describe it!"

"That good, huh?"

Midori gave an enthusiastic nod. "It really is! The both of you should visit me sometime!"

Hazuki gave a nervous chuckle. "That's…a lot of money, Midori-chan."

"Oh, money's no object!"

"To some it is," Kumiko muttered with a frown.

"Say, we should all explore the town together!" Midori said with bright eyes. "Like we did back in high school!"

Hazuki perked up. "We should! God, it's been _so long_ since all three of us hung out!"

"I would love to, but"—Kumiko raised her empty grocery bag—"errands."

Hazuki scoffed and waved her hand. "We can kill two birds with one stone, right, Midori-chan?"

Midori fist-pumped and nodded. "Yeah!"

"It's decided, then!" Wrapping an arm around each of them, Hazuki guided an excited Midori and an overwhelmed Kumiko down the sidewalk.

 _Well,_ Kumiko thought with a small smile, _at least some things don't change._

-X-

Kumiko forgot how tiring hanging around Midori and Hazuki was. While, yes, she was having fun, there were times where Kumiko felt the need to sit down and gather herself before moving on to their next stop.

"You're acting like an old woman!" Hazuki said after Kumiko took her fourth break. "This time in your life is supposed to be your _prime,_ Kumiko!"

"Easy for you to say, Ms. Softball Player." Kumiko rolled her eyes and leaned back, resting her head against the wall behind her. As she stared at the cloudless sky above, she noticed that waves were swimming in her vision, and her head felt considerably lighter, yet her brain felt like it was ready to explode.

"You don't look so well, Kumiko-chan," Midori said. Kumiko flinched when she felt cold fingers press against her cheek. "And you're super warm! Hazuki-chan, she might be dehydrated!"

"Seriously?" Kumiko felt another pair of fingers press against her face, this time on her forehead. "Whoa, it's like you have a fever!"

" _Great,"_ Kumiko groaned. "Just what I needed."

"I'll make a quick dash somewhere to get you a drink, Kumiko-chan. Midori-chan, can you take her inside that shop?"

Midori made a noise of confirmation. "Roger! Okay, Kumiko-chan, you need to get up, and I'll support you. Yeah, easy does it—whoa! Okay, okay, I got you."

Kumiko leaned most of her weight on Midori, grateful for the support. "You're a lot stronger than you let on," she said as she shuffled inside the open door. An intense smell of sweetness hit her.

"The contrabass isn't exactly the lightest instrument around," Midori said, lilts of amusement and pride in her voice.

Kumiko chuckled weakly. "Right."

"Here, let's get you seated next to the aircon." Midori carefully guided Kumiko down to a nearby chair, which Kumiko promptly flopped herself on.

"Thanks," Kumiko muttered, clasping her palm over her scalding forehead. "The hottest day of the week just _had_ to be today…."

"If you properly hydrate from now until tonight, you should be well enough to go to the Festival if you were planning on going," Midori said with a knowing nod.

"Mm…hopefully." Kumiko frowned, the thought of her missing out on her meeting with Reina upsetting her much more than it should have.

"Sit here, Kumiko-chan. I'll go ask the clerk if they can spare a glass of water."

Kumiko replied with a thumbs-up, and watched as Midori disappeared behind a display of roses.

 _A flower shop, huh?_ She looked around, appreciating the vibrant colors greeting her. _Explains the sweet smell._

"Excuse me! I'm here with a bottle of—oh? Oumae-san?"

Kumiko's eyes widened when she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes, a shade much lighter than Asuka's. "N-Nozomi-senpai!"

"Whoa, you actually remembered me!" Nozomi said with a laugh, tucking away a strand of hair that fell from her French braid. "God, how long has it been? Two years, right?"

"About." Kumiko's lips quirked up into a small smile as she took the cold water bottle from Nozomi. She pressed it against her face, relishing the way the condensation kissed her skin. "You're a lifesaver, you know?"

Nozomi shook her head. "Hardly, but I do try."

The sound of plastic filled the air as Kumiko opened her water bottle. "You work here?" she asked before taking a drink.

"Part-time. Mizore and Haruka-senpai work here too, but I'm the only one on shift today since it's one of our slower days."

Kumiko let out a relieved breath as she capped her half-empty water bottle. "You're still with Mizore-senpai?"

Nozomi's cheeks flushed a faint shade of pink as she chuckled. "Y-yeah. I mean, we've always been together, you know?"

"Are you two—mm—in a relationship?" Kumiko asked, fiddling with the peeling sticker on her water bottle. Nozomi's eyes widened a bit and her blush darkened, but she answered the question with a sheepish smile and a nod.

"Yeah," she said quietly, "we are."

A small smile crawled on Kumiko's face, and she chose to ignore the faint beginnings of Jealousy's flame in her gut. "Cute."

"A-ah, thanks." Nozomi laughed again, and her smile turned mellow. "It hasn't always been an easy ride, though."

Kumiko thought back to Mizore's and Nozomi's tearful reconciliation in that empty classroom in her first-year. "I bet. But you two managed to make it work in the end, so isn't that what counts?"

Nozomi nodded. "It's like that with a lot of things, really. If you want to make something work in the end, you have to put effort into it. Relationships aren't an exception."

"What was it like," Kumiko began slowly, "after you two got back together?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, was it awkward between the both of you? Did you find it hard to talk with one another?"

Nozomi hummed, shifting her weight back and forth between her feet as she thought. "In the beginning, I guess. But we kept talking about was on our minds, you know? We've developed this relationship of honesty because we were tired of keeping everything bottled up. After that whole classroom incident, there was this unsaid agreement to be more open with one another. And that whole incident that once split us apart was made us even closer together."

Something welled up inside Kumiko's chest as she smiled, and Jealousy's flames were dampened. "You two really love each other, huh?"

"Yeah." Nozomi chuckled, scratching the back of her neck. "Honestly, I'd really love to spend the rest of my life with her."

Kumiko's smile grew. "I'll be supporting the both of you."

"Thanks," Nozomi said with a grin.

For a moment, the hum of the air conditioner was the only thing that was heard.

Nozomi was the one who broke the silence.

"Is there a reason?"

Kumiko looked up from her water bottle. She blinked. "What?"

"Is there a reason you asked about Mizore and I?"

"A-ah, well, mm, I'm…reuniting with an old _friend_ "—Kumiko suppressed a wince—"and we had this falling-out thing. We've been talking lately, but it's never been face-to-face, you know? And I'm meeting her tonight, so I'm pretty anxious to see her."

"In a good way or bad way?"

"Little bit o' both."

"Well," Nozomi began, "if you're willing to work to repair your relationship, then everything should fall into place, yeah?"

Kumiko gave a nod. "Yeah." She gave a grateful smile. "Thanks, Nozomi-senpai."

Nozomi grinned and gave a thumbs-up. "Don't mention it. Think of it as thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"Helping me back in my second-year."

"Oh, that." Kumiko chuckled sheepishly. "I barely did anything, though."

Nozomi shook her head. "You're discrediting yourself. You were a driving force that helped me get back into band, you know."

Kumiko felt her face heat up to scalding temperatures. "Then, mm, you're welcome."

Nozomi laughed. "I better get back to the counter," she said, taking a quick glance at her watch. "If you're looking for Midori-chan, she's near the front looking at flowers."

With quick words of goodbyes, Nozomi left, disappearing behind the display of roses. Kumiko took a sip of her water before hefting herself up, the pain in her head dulling a bit.

"Midori-chan," she called out, "where are you?"

"I'm here!"

Following her voice, Kumiko found Midori standing in front of a display of Italian whites. The sight was strangely familiar to her.

"You know," Midori began, "I'm kind of surprised to find out that Nozomi-senpai worked here. She didn't seem like the type, you know. I thought she would work at a music shop or something."

Kumiko hummed, never taking her eyes off the flowers.

A silence fell over them for a brief moment before Midori broke it.

"Do you remember what they mean?"

An image of Reina, dressed in her white one-piece, looking over the town of Uji during their first Agata Festival together came to mind. The remnants of the wonder and awe Kumiko felt that night tugged at her heart.

That was the night where it all started; the night when she began to feel Something towards Reina.

"It means that you're always thinking about that person, right?"

Midori let out a noise of confirmation. "Forever and always."

-X-

"Kumiko, there you are! Why are you home so late? I was beginning to think that you got kidnapped!"

"Sorry Mom! Here, I got the groceries."

"About time—wait, why are there so many empty water bottles in the bag?"

"I was dehydrated earlier today."

"You were _what?"_

"But don't worry! I drank lots of water and fluids after I almost fainted."

"You almost _what?_ Kumiko, can you _please_ sit down and tell me everything—"

"I will, I will! Once I get back, that is."

"Get back? From what?"

"The Agata Festival, obviously."

" _That_ old thing? Honestly, you're acting like a high schooler again—"

"Can't talk Mom, gotta go!"

"Wait, _Kumiko_ —"

"Okay, bye, see you later! Love you!"

-X-

To say that Kumiko was nervous would have been a terrible understatement.

While, yes, taking her usual route to Mount Daikichi gave her nostalgic comfort, her mind was full of anxieties and her nerves were a jittery mess. Kumiko let out a shaky breath as she separated from the group she was clumped with to follow the quiet road that led to Daikichi—and Reina.

 _Walking through here,_ Kumiko thought as pebbles crunched under her feet, _really brings back memories._

The clamor of the Festival faded behind her like a distant memory. With every step she took, Kumiko remembered the first time she walked this path, the heavy ghost of her euphonium strapped on her back. She had gotten strange looks and quiet whispers from passersby, but she didn't pay them any mind as she trekked up the path towards Mount Daikichi.

Thinking back on it, Kumiko remembered not feeling any ounce of fear as she walked alone that night.

"Gah!" Kumiko found herself tumbling forward, but managed to catch herself before she face-planted into the ground. She took a breath, trying to calm her rattled nerves.

"At least no one saw that," she mumbled as she dusted herself off."

"That's what _you_ think."

A jolt passed through Kumiko's body, and she whipped her head up. She opened her mouth to say something, but her throat clenched before she could say anything. She stood there, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, at an enigmatic woman dressed in a white yukata, printed lilacs wrapping themselves around her body.

The woman's lips curled into a familiar half-smile half-smirk. "Yes?"

Kumiko felt her face heat up in the cool air. "R-Reina!" She squawked. "I-it's you!"

Reina laughed, the sound so light Kumiko thought her soul would drift away with it. "Why _wouldn't_ it be me? I was the one who invited you here."

"R-right." Kumiko gave a shaky laugh, trying her best to wipe her clammy palms on her shorts discreetly. "You, uh, look good."

"Thank you. You do, too."

Self-consciousness made Kumiko hold onto her own forearm. She wasn't wearing anything elaborate like Reina; it was just a shirt and shorts with her usual sneakers.

"Well?" Reina asked, pulling Kumiko from her thoughts.

"W-well what?"

"Are we going?"

Kumiko gave a singular nod. "Y-yeah. Let's go."

Reina took the lead, her yukata flowing behind her in the breeze. Kumiko observed her and her every movement as more and more memories of their first hike together flooding back together. She remembered how she thought Reina looked like a yuki-onna that night, with her flowing hair and white dress. Kumiko felt like she was a weak traveler entranced by beauty that was beyond words.

That sentiment seemed to hold more truth now.

"You cut your hair," Kumiko said, breaking the silence.

Reina ran a hand through her neck-length hair as if to prove a point. "Didn't I mention it in one of our letters?"

"Not that I remember."

Reina hummed.

"Why'd you do it?" Kumiko asked. Her words felt heavy on her tongue, and a part of her hoped that Reina would catch onto their double meaning.

"Long hair is a pain, so I decided to cut it. Easier to manage, you know?"

"Yeah," Kumiko said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I can relate."

Reina let out a breath of amusement. "I'm glad you can."

Their conversation was blown away with the passing breeze, and silence was all that was left. It was awkward and heavy, weighing down on Kumiko's shoulders that it made her slump.

The "grown-up" shrine came into view. While the torii gate was more weathered than Kumiko remembered it, she thought it was in rather good shape. An offering of oranges was sitting in a pyramid of sorts, their vibrant skin giving them a faint glow in the flickering lights.

"I thought no one visited this shrine," Kumiko pointed out.

"Not exactly," Reina said. "An old woman comes here sometimes to keep it clean. Or as clean as she can—she has back pain so she can't do much."

"Yeah?"

Reina nodded. "But sometimes when I hike up here and I see her, I help her."

"Really?"

"I mean, it's an important place for the both of us."

Reina's words struck Kumiko with a hidden weight, and she wondered if Reina meant more than she was letting on.

The rest of the way was spent in an uncomfortable silence, like the both of them had things to say, but didn't have the heart to voice their thoughts.

 _This is stupid,_ Logic reprimanded. _What's difference between talking to her and and writing to her? You're still exchanging words. You'll still say the same thing._

 _She'll hear the cracks in your voice if you speak,_ Anxiety said. _And then what'll happen?_

Fear entered the conversation. Kumiko felt her heart clench in her chest. _Maybe she'll leave again._

 _But maybe she won't,_ Something said. _Because maybe she's hurting just as much as you are right now. And she's struggling to find words, too._

"We're here," Reina announced. Kumiko's thoughts scurried away like little animals as she followed Reina to the railing.

The sight made Kumiko's breath hitch in her throat.

The city and Festival lights gleamed and sparkled, as if some deity had taken stars from the night sky and planted them in the soil. There were bursts of reds and oranges that came and went, no doubt from firecrackers and fireworks. Kumiko's lips curled into a smile laced with nostalgia.

"I'll never get tired of this view," she found herself saying.

Reina made a noise of amusement. "Same." There was a beat of silence until Reina asked, "When was the last time you came here?"

Kumiko didn't answer right away. "I dropped by the night before I moved."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Just to think about things."

"Mind if I ask what kind of things?"

Goosebumps littered Kumiko's arms as a breeze passed through. "What happened, what could have been"—Kumiko's throat felt unbearably dry as she swallowed—"what _should_ have been."

Reina said nothing.

"It looked a lot like tonight," Kumiko continued, gesturing to the town. "All pretty and magical, like nothing could go wrong. But something _felt_ wrong. Something was so very _wrong._ " She turned to Reina, whose eyes were glued to the scenery below. "Because you weren't there."

Reina tensed, as if Kumiko's words slapped her. She slowly raised her head. Her expression was placid and emotionless, but her eyes were glazed, like she was ready to cry.

"You weren't there because you _left,"_ Kumiko said. A part of her wanted to stop so that she wouldn't say anything she would regret, but the filter that separated her thoughts from her voice was nowhere to be found. "You left without a _word,_ Reina! L-like everything we had was nothing but—but a _fling!"_ Hot tears were spilling from her eyes, burning into her cheeks. "I-it _hurt!"_

Through blurry vision, Kumiko saw Reina staring at her with that impassive masks, but the cracks were beginning to show. "You know I want to become special," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Anger and Frustration churning Kumiko's stomach. "You _always_ say that! But _why?_ Why do you need to be special? Why do you need to look for justification from others? Don't you see you're already special? To _me?"_

Tears began to well up in the corner of Reina's eyes.

"A-am I…not good _e-enough_ for you?" Kumiko's words scratched at her throat, making it feel raw. "Am I not—"

"You _are_ good enough! You _always_ were!"

Reina's outburst shut Kumiko up.

"I always knew that I was special to you," Reina croaked out, tears free-falling "I knew it ever since our first-year in high school. You looked at me no one in the world ever did! I t-tried denying it for a whole year, trying to force my focus on Taki-sensei, b-but the way you looked at me just— _God,_ it made me so _happy._ B-because I was finally recognized." Her lips curled into a shaky smile. "Don't you know how _amazing_ that feels?

"But th-then I r-remembered what you said when we were practicing for the competition in our first-year. You said"—Reina had to pause to take a breath, and her smile faded as she did so—"you said you wanted to become special to catch up to me. A-and I said that I would work harder to be even more special. I f-felt so h-happy then, but there was this thought that _scared_ me: What if I couldn't be anymore special? What if you surpassed me and _l-left?_ L-like the others?"

"You know I wouldn't have," Kumiko said quietly. "You would've killed me."

"B-but _still!"_ Reina shook her head. "That thought _ate_ at me! Especially so during our second-year! Watching you improve so much in just two years _scared_ me, Kumiko. And I just kept thinking if I _really_ was special to you…."

Understanding dawned over Kumiko. "Was—was that what you meant by my good-girl skin?"

Reina's weak smile came back. "Initially, n-no. But later on, yes."

"And…and then you left," Kumiko began, "to become special abroad."

Reina's expression melted into a mix of morose and regret. "I never wanted to."

"You felt you _needed_ to," Kumiko finished quietly.

"I know that no justification nor apology will excuse your hurt and my actions, but I'm sorry, Kumiko." Reina reached out to cup Kumiko's face in her hands. Kumiko shut her eyes and tensed at the cold touch. "I'm so, _so,_ sorry…."

As she wiped away a stranded tear from Reina's cheek with the lightest of touches, Kumiko realized that this is the first time she truly saw Reina vulnerable. There was no more mask, no more good-girl skin to peel back at this point. If Reina's letters were raw and honest, then seeing her at this moment was pure emotion: puffy eyes, red-faced, mussed hair, quivering lips. The brilliance that set her apart during their high-school days was nowhere to be found.

 _Can you blame her?_ Sympathy asked. _She's human, too._

That realization hit Kumiko like a meteor.

"You should have told me all of this," Kumiko said with watery eyes. "Why didn't you?"

"Part of it was pride," Reina began quietly, "another part was fear."

Kumiko brushed a strand of woven obsidian behind Reina's ear. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Never realizing how much pressure I put on you."

Reina took a deep breath, then released it, long and slow. "You didn't know, it's—it's fine."

"Looks like we've both done something wrong, huh?"

"Some more than others." Reina sniffled and pulled Kumiko closer so that they could touch foreheads. For a moment, the both of them shared warm breaths in the quiet cold of the night.

Kumiko broke the silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why'd you come back? As a teacher?"

"Part of it was because I missed Japan. Part of it was because I wanted to repay my debt to Taki-sensei, to inspire a kid the same way he inspired me and so many others." She took a half-step closer, the tips of their noses brushing together. "But mainly it was because I had this crushingly strong urge to see and apologize to you."

Kumiko's heart leapt and fluttered in her chest like a butterfly. A crooked smile pulled on her lips. "That so?"

Reina hummed her confirmation.

"So…what does this make us?"

"I don't know. What do _you_ want us to be?"

Kumiko opened her mouth, but hesitated on her words.

 _Go on,_ Something urged, _say it._

"I'd really love to rebuild what we had," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Reina broke down again. Her tears fell like little waterfalls, but the biggest grin, one that held all the genuity in the universe, was on her face. "I'd really love that, too."

It took Kumiko a moment to realize that this was the first time she ever saw Reina truly, _truly_ happy.

A wave of Something hit her chest in a pleasant sort of pain, breaking the remaining seams on her heart, and filled her body with incredible warmth. It was a strangely familiar feeling, one that made her stomach feel unbearably light and ticklish. It made her shoulders shake as she laughed, her mirth ringing in the night sky like a song.

It took her another moment to realize that Something was Love all along.

With a light push on the shoulder from Love, Kumiko closed the distance between her and Reina. Her lips were slightly chapped and had the distinct taste of tears on them, but Kumiko could make out the faint sweetness that always lingered on her lips. Kumiko smiled into the kiss, overwhelmed by the nostalgia and awe of it all.

Things certainly changed, Kumiko mused, but Love certainly didn't.

They broke apart at the same time. They looked into each other's eyes, fondness gleaming in their eyes.

"It looks like this is the place where we found Love," Reina said with a quiet chuckle.

Kumiko smiled at the reference.

"Yeah," she said, "it really is."

* * *

 **AN: sorry for the late update - again. i completely forgot to do it on saturday...and on sunday...and on monday. lmao**

 **but anyways, thank you guys for reading. this concludes this little novella-length kumirei of mine. i know, looking back on it, a lot more could have been added to make everything much more...better, for lack of better term lol. but i initially wrote this as a way to get things off my chest, and i must say, it has been quite therapeutic lol. most of these characters and the relationships, especially the relationship between kumiko and reina, have been very important to me, both in canon and in story. i guess you can say this is self-insert and projection to the Extreme^tm. if you wish to know more, feel free to PM me on fanfic or on tumblr (tumblr is much more effecient; my url is imsvg).**

 **this story also holds a special place in my heart because it's the first multi-chapter that i actually had the dedication to finish, lmao. but that's much more insignificant in the scheme of things lol.**

 **but really, thank you, you guys. i truly, truly appreciate the reviews and comments, and the little theories. it made me look at this piece in a bit of a different light, lol.**

 **thanks for reading.**


End file.
